Anne Potter and the Legacy of Bethus
by Aleka Potter
Summary: Anne Potter is starting her fifth year at Hogwarts, as normal as any witch can be. But a new menace will arrive and everyone will expect her to be just like her father. But there's a problem. She doesn't want to. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One- Hogwarts Rebel

A/n: Since it's the first chapter, and I'm introducing a new character, this chapter will be a bit long, so have patience. Thanks!

The alarm clock beeped loudly. It was eight am. A hand grabbed the clock and threw it to the floor. The clock started beeping and a yawn was heard.

Anne Potter opened her eyes and sighed loudly. She sat up in her bed and stared at the calendar pasted in the wall in front of her. September First.

She yawned again and stretched her arms lazily. She got out of her bed and walked out of her bedroom. She walked down the hall and arrived to the staircase. She grinned and took the broom that was leaning in the wall next to her.

She sat in the broom and flew down the staircase very fast. "ANNE!"

Anne fell off the broom and her brown hair got all over her face. She lay in the floor, laughing hard.

"I've told you a thousand times not to do that!" Anne's mother, Hermione Granger, was standing in the top of the stairs, her arms crossed.

"Sorry mom," Anne chuckled as she stood up and brushed her hair away.

"Now, please do something about your hair," Hermione said as she walked down the stairs. "It's getting messier very day."

"It's on my genes, mother," Anne protested mockingly as she followed Hermione to the kitchen. "I can't do anything about it."

"Very funny, Anne," Hermione said as she waved her wand and oatmeal appeared in a pot.

"Oatmeal again?" Anne moaned. "Gosh, I wish that I was in Hogwarts already… Delicious breakfast…"

"Teenagers." Harry Potter was standing in the kitchen's doorway, his hair disheveled, and closely followed by a black-haired boy.

"Mom, oatmeal again?" The boy said as he looked at the pot.

"See? I'm not the only one," Anne said stubbornly.

"James, this will be your second year at Hogwarts," Harry said as he put dishes in the table. "Aren't you excited?"

"Of course," James said, a big smile in his face. "I wish that I get good grades like I did in my first year."

"I hope I can get through Potions again," Anne said as Hermione served oatmeal in the plates. "Last year was a nightmare dealing with Snape."

"It's the Potter curse," Harry said as they all sat down. "You have to be hated by Snape."

"He doesn't hate me," James frowned. "I'm very good at Potions."

"That's because you're a little brownnoser," Anne retorted. "I melt my cauldron every now and then."

Everyone laughed and continued eating. When they finished, Hermione pointed with her wand at the dishes and then at the sink. The dishes started washing themselves and Hermione turned to look at Anne and James.

"You should better start getting your things together," Hermione said. "We're leaving for King Cross in two hours."

"And I'm coming this time to say goodbye," Harry grinned.

"Wow, now that's a miracle," Anne said sarcastically. "How did you manage to get late for work?"

"Well, nothing important has been happening lately," Harry shrugged. "And I felt quite guilty that I wasn't there last year for James."

"Aw, don't worry Dad," James smiled.

"Brownnoser," Anne mouthed.

"I saw that," Hermione said. "Now you two go upstairs and get ready."

Anne and James ran out of the kitchen and Harry walked over to Hermione. "You seem tired," Harry said.

"I just wish Anne would pay attention to me," Hermione sighed. "When she was four years old she admired me. Now she thinks I don't know a thing about anything."

"I know," Harry said. "She was proud of being my daughter when she entered Hogwarts. Now she rolls her eyes anytime one of her friends mentions me. Ironic."

Hermione kissed her husband gently and drew away, smiling. "Even though Anne and James sometimes can be a bit annoying, I always miss them," Hermione said.

"And Anne is not coming for Christmas this year," Harry sighed. "She's growing up."

"And so did we," Hermione said. "This is just a phase."

Two and a half-hours later, at King Cross' Station 

"We're a bit early," Hermione said as they stood beside the Hogwarts Express. "But you will get decent seats."

"I can't see anyone I know," Anne said, looking around. "Seventh years and new kids… Oh, there's Marcela!"

Marcela was one of Anne's best friends. She had very long blond hair and hazel eyes. She was very short, which made her sometimes feel a little miserable, but she was always smiling, and Anne was the only one that knew about her fears, about her crushes.

"Annie! Thank God you're here… I can't stand Meme," Marcela said in an exasperated tone.

Meme was Marcela's oldest sister. Her real name was Meredith, but she was so egocentric that Anne had named her Meme, because she was always thinking about herself.

"I don't know why so many guys like your sister," James said to Marcela. "She good-looking but she's a pain in the-"

"Ahem." Harry glared at James, who decided to remain quiet.

Marcela patted James in the head and smiled. "Thanks, James," she said. "You always know how to cheer me up."

James grinned and Harry looked at his clock. "You should get some seats," Hermione said. "Or the good ones will be gone."

"Chris is late," Anne said. "But I guess he'll look for us. Let's go, Marcela."

"Anne, make sure you behave this year," Hermione said as she hugged Anne. " Not another report from Hagrid."

"Okay, okay," Anne said. Anne kissed Harry in the cheek and grinned.

"Would you consider entering the Quidditch team this year?" Harry asked hopefully. "It's a waste that you're such a good flier..."

"No, Dad," Anne said. Harry shrugged and closed his mouth in defeat.

Anne and Marcela waved goodbye and entered the train. "James takes so much time to say goodbye," Anne said as they looked into the compartments.

"Your brother is nice," Marcela said. "If he was three years older…"

"Eww, shut up," Anne moaned. "Oh, here's a compartment-"

"Back off, Potter," a tall boy with brown hair pushed Anne away.

"Hey, we found it first," Anne protested. "Go look for another compartment, Hurty."

Kurt Hurty glared at Anne. Anne and Kurt had hated each other since Kurt had made fun of Anne during Potions the first year at Hogwarts.

Kurt smirked at Anne and laughed. "Sorry, Potter, but I don't see a sign saying that…"

"I'll make a sign for your remains when I beat you up if you don't leave." Anne turned around and saw Andrew, another of her best friends. Andrew had his arms crossed menacingly, but then, it wasn't hard to be afraid of Andrew. He was a black boy that was very tall and muscular, and his eyes were very cold.

"You won this time, Potter," Kurt growled and left with his friends. Andrew, Anne and Marcela got into the compartment and they burst out laughing.

"There are times were I'm grateful that you're my friend," Anne chuckled, her green eyes filled with tears. "It was hilarious to see Kurt with his scared face."

"Anything for you, Anne," Andrew grinned.

"Did you see Chris?" Marcela asked.

"Why that sudden interest? Or maybe it's because Chris is your new crush this, er, week?" Anne mocked.

"No," Marcela blushed. "You shall never hear me say that I have a crush on Chris. It would be disgusting."

"I'll go look for him," Anne said and got out of the compartment. The hallway was crowded, and she had a hard time passing through all the people. She saw James entering a compartment surrounded by girls (she made a mental note to make fun of that later) and suddenly…

She bumped into someone and she raised her head, ready to apologize. "Hi, Anne." Wayne Garr was a fellow fifth year Gryffindor with black hair and brown eyes, and he was smiling. Anne found his smile charming and she felt warm inside.

"H-hi, Wayne," Anne said slightly breathlessly.

"I'm Quidditch captain this year," Wayne said, ignoring the people passing next to them. "Maybe you should try for seeker."

"I'll think about it," Anne said. "I promise."

"Well… see you," Wayne said and walked away, smiling.

Anne watched him go and someone collided with her. She and the person fell to the floor and everyone around started laughing.

"Sorry, Potter." It was Chris. Anne pushed Chris away and stood up, blushing furiously. Chris stood up and ran his fingers through his brown hair nervously.

"Damn it, Chris," Anne said. She grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the compartment.

They entered the compartment and Anne closed the doors. Chris sat down and looked at Marcela, who blushed and looked away.

"Hi everyone," Chris said cheerfully.

"I fell in front of everyone, Christopher Keedsler!" Anne blurted. Chris and Anne stared at each other and suddenly Anne burst out laughing.

"Are you okay with it?" Chris asked.

"Of course I'm okay," Anne said, laughter in her eyes. "But next time, make sure you don't fall down with me."

"I'll try," Chris grinned. "So, how was summer for all of you?"

"Dreadful," Marcela, said. "Meme passed the whole summer changing her hair color… I was bored to death."

"Mine was okay," Andrew said. "I went to Wales to visit my family, and I kept receiving mail from Anne."

"Funny letters," Anne smiled.

"How come I didn't receive any?" Chris asked. "I bet Wayne Garr received a million. And talking about Wayne Garr… What were you talking about?"

"Quidditch," Anne said simply. She blushed deeply and looked out the window. Marcela, Andrew and Chris stared talking about Quidditch, and Anne smiled.

She was going to Hogwarts, and her fifth year was going to be amazing and normal, like the others had been.

At least, that's what she thought.

_A/N: Liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Be sure to review… I hope my English is better, because I have been studying hard! And I hope Anne is not very Mary Sue-ish. I would hate that! But review anyway!_


	2. Chapter 2 New Teachers, Old grudges

Chapter Two- New teachers, old grudges

It was the first morning back at Hogwarts, and things were quite normal. Except for the fact that they had a new Transfiguration teacher, Ginny Weasley.

Anne had seen her a couple of times at Ron Weasley's house, but Ginny always left when they arrived. Her father and mother had tried to avoid the subject until her father finally confessed that he and Ginny had dated once.

Anne walked out of the Great Hall, hoping to have a glimpse of the new Herbology classroom, and Chris walked beside her.

"I noticed that Marcela grew a couple of inches," Chris said distractedly as Anne looked around.

"She'll be glad you noticed," Anne grinned.

"I tend to notice insignificant details, like… what's going on in your troubled love life?" Chris pressed on.

"Nothing special," Anne said. "Still the same crush and the same expectations to date him… Zero opportunities."

"I heard he's dating Wanda McMahon," Chris said. "Gosh, am I a gossip encyclopedia or what?"

"You're nervous," Anne explained as she failed to see the Herbology classroom. "It'll be the first class with Snape since the nasty tortoise incident."

"I swear that I heard him say 'squash the tortoise'," Chris said miserably. "I didn't want to kill it."

"I'm sure you didn't," Anne said and they were joined by Marcela and Andrew.

"What are you two doing alone?" Marcela asked briskly. Anne stared at her and Chris feigned deafness.

"I mean…" Marcela changed her tone of voice. "Why did you leave us at the breakfast table?"

"I wanted to see the new Herbology classroom," Anne said as they walked to the dungeons. "I heard from some first years that it was pretty cool."

"Hey, did you hear Headmaster Hagrid saying about the Halloween Dance?" Andrew asked Anne.

"Another opportunity to make me feel dateless and alone," Chris sighed.

"Well, if we don't have dates, we can go together," Anne said.

"What? Me and you? I mean, you and me?" Chris frowned.

"Yeah, Potter, what do you mean with that?" Marcela blurted. "Chris and you?"

"No, I meant that the four of us could go together," Anne said. "Damn it, I'm really misunderstood these days."

Marcela seemed calmer, and Anne preferred to remain silent and let Andrew and Chris do the talking. They arrived to the dungeons and Anne saw that the rest of the Gryffindors and the Ravenclaws were there, including Kurt Hurty.

They waited outside Snape's dungeon, and Anne looked at her clock. "I mean, we know the old man think he's important, but if he doesn't come in the next five minutes I'm leaving," Anne said crossly.

"Then I will return down the hallway and wait five minutes, so you can leave and I don't have to deal with your ignorance for the next two hours." Snape was standing behind Anne, who flinched at sight of him.

"Nothing to retort, Potter?" Snape asked maliciously.

"No," Anne said, anger rising in her chest.

"Well then, twenty points from Gryffindor for insulting me," Snape said, opening the door of the dungeon. "Twenty for not coming up with a good retort, and five for being a Potter."

"That's unfair," Andrew said. "You can't take points from her for being a Potter!"

"Another five points from you, Mr. Barry," Snape said as they all entered the dungeon.

Andrew glared at Snape and he and Anne walked to the back of the classroom, where they sat together at a desk. Chris and Marcela sat in the desk next to them.

"Gee, our first day back and he has taken forty five points from you, Potter," Chris grinned. "Was Snape like this with your father?"

"I guess so. He was a Potter, too," Anne said through gritted teeth. "I thought I had gotten used to this, but I feel so angry."

"Settle down," Snape said. His gray hair was as greasy as ever, and the wrinkles in his face made his nose seem even larger. "Welcome to another term of Potions. I can hardly wait for O.W.L.S and see that I will finally get rid of some vermin."

He glanced at Anne as he spoke. "As you all remember, last term had a memorable last class. Mr. Keedsler here, instead of scraping a tortoise's shell, he killed it. I hope this year you have a little more intelligence and avoid making foolish mistakes like that."

Snape continued talking, and Anne got bored. She looked around and her eyes stopped in Wayne Garr. He was taking notes while Snape spoke and Anne found that amusing. She realized that she could talk to him with the excuse of wanting his notes. She got excited just thinking about it, until Andrew brought her back to reality.

"Anne… Snape just asked you something," Andrew muttered.

"When you stop daydreaming," Snape said in a bored tone. "Maybe you could answer my question."

Anne gulped. "Er…" She was in a tricky spot, and she felt her face going red. She looked around and saw Wayne mouthing something at her.

Anne glanced again and she understood. "Bat liver, sir," Anne said quietly.

Snape glared at her and continued giving the class. Anne looked over at Wayne, who smiled at her. Anne smiled back and she returned her attention to Snape's class.

Two hours later, exiting Snape's dungeon 

"Come on, Potter, we'll be late for Ancient Runes!" Marcela called.

"Wait a second," Anne said. She wanted to thank Wayne for getting her out from such a problem with Snape. "You go ahead. I'll catch you later."

Andrew, Marcela and Chris left and Anne spotted Wayne. "Wayne!" She called and Wayne turned around.

He walked over to her and Anne could feel her heart beating very fast. "Hi, Anne."

"I wanted to, um… I kind of wanted to ask you something," Anne said nervously.

"Okay, but why don't you ask me in your way to Ancient Runes?" Wayne asked. "I have a free period, and I can walk you to your classroom."

"O-okay," Anne nodded. They walked side by side and Anne grinned.

"Well, I wanted to ask you… What on Earth did Snape ask me?" Anne asked.

"Oh, he asked you if you knew what animal liver is used for making deadly potions," Wayne said.

"I hope I didn't give him an idea," Anne said and Wayne laughed.

"He's very mean to you," Wayne said. "I mean, your father is a legend, he should be nicer."

"Yeah, well, he has a thing against the Potters," Anne said. "Hey, thank you for saving me like that."

"Anytime, Anne," Wayne grinned. "And… Did you hear about the Halloween dance? I've heard the wildest rumors."

"Yeah, me too," Anne said. "I sure hope they don't bring the Weird Sisters. Everyone know they are so, well, old."

"And any idea of who you're going with?" Wayne asked. Anne stared at him and Wayne blushed slightly. "I mean, it will be great and…"

"Wayne, there you are!" Wanda McMahon exclaimed. She was a very pretty Slytherin with short red hair and brown eyes.

"Hi, honey," Wayne said quite disappointed.

"Oh, hi," Wanda said to Anne. "Nice to see you, Anne Potter. What were you talking about?"

"Anne wants to try out for seeker," Wayne lied. "So she was asking when I would choose new team members."

"If you inherited your father's talent, you're in," Wanda said. "I hope to see you at tryouts."

"Yeah, I'll be there," Anne said.

"Wayne, I know that you have a free period… Let's go and hang around somewhere," Wanda said.

Wayne looked over at Anne. "As a matter of fact I was going to-"

"I have to go," Anne said quickly. "I'll be late for Ancient Runes. Um… See you!"

Anne walked away, not looking back, and she felt her heart breaking into tiny pieces. Wayne would never be hers… he would always belong to someone else.

_A/N: Okay, I want to know who do you ship right now. I need suggestions! I mean, I have a general idea of who will end up together, but in your reviews I'll see if I'm going down the right road. Thank you!_


	3. Ch 3 The transfiguration teacher

Chapter Three- The Transfiguration teacher and other nightmares

"No, no, no!" Ginny Weasley barked.

June Lambert started shaking as Ginny pointed her wand at the pieces of broken glass that were in the floor. The pieces disappeared and Ginny glared at June.

"Ms. Lambert, this is the fifth glass you break!" Ginny roared. "You're supposed to transfigurate it into a small, shiny, clock! Is that too difficult?"

"Is she mental or what?" Chris muttered to Anne. Anne shrugged and tried hard not to look at Ginny.

Ginny had been really nice at the beginning of the class, until she had read the list. Her voice had turned cold when she mentioned Anne.

Ginny turned to look at Anne and frowned. "Potter! Keedsler! Are you done with your assignment?" Chris shook his head and Anne remained silent.

"What was the spell again?" Chris asked, pointing his wand at the glass.

"Who cares? I have a headache," Anne said, closing her eyes.

"First day back always brings a lot of pressure," Andrew said next to her. "Specially after Potions and a very boring Ancient Runes."

"Ancient Runes was cool," Marcela said. "And I can't wait for my Muggle Studies lesson."

"Parker! Barry!" Ginny snapped and Andrew returned to his glass.

"Do we have a free period?" Andrew muttered.

"Chris and I have one after Transfiguration," Anne muttered back. "But since you and Marcela are in Muggle Studies…"

"Funny that you and Chris have the same schedule," Marcela whispered angrily.

"What can I say, we're soul mates," Chris muttered.

"You don't mean that, Keedsler," Marcela retorted quietly.

"Hey, that you change your soul mate every week-" Chris started.

"Your four at the back!" Ginny yelled. "Get out of my classroom, and fifty points from Gryffindor for talking and talking!"

Marcela glared at Chris and picked her books and left stomping her feet. Anne, Andrew and Chris took their time picking up their things, and finally left.

"Goody, a hundred points less from Gryffindor thanks to us," Anne said darkly as they left the classroom. "And it's only the first day."

"Well, you know how to make it up for Gryffindor," Andrew said.

"I'm not entering the Quidditch team," Anne said as they walked down the hallway, looking for Marcela. "They will expect me to be like my father and my grandfather. What if I'm not that good?"

"Believe me, you're good," Chris said. "Where the hell did Marcela go?"

"I don't know, but she's hiding from you," Anne said.

"She started it," Chris said, sounding upset. "I hate when she does that. Remember last year? She fought all day with Vaughn Ville and ended dating him! Is she crazy or what?"

"Maybe she'll end up dating you," Andrew mocked. Chris rolled his eyes at him and remained silent.

"Let me check in the bathroom," Anne said. "You two can wait down the hallway."

Anne entered the bathroom and hear sobbing coming from a cubicle. Anne walked over to the source of the crying and saw Marcela.

"Are you okay? You've been weird all day," Anne said.

"You think?" Marcela snapped. "At least you noticed, but you have been so busy talking with Chris that…"

"Wait a second… Are you jealous because I talk to Chris?" Anne snorted. "Oh, come on! Chris has been my friend since first year! Am I supposed not to talk to him?"

Marcela sniffed and said nothing. "Wait a second… Do you like Chris?" Anne asked.

"Eww, no!" Marcela protested. "I mean, I thought about him all summer, but that doesn't mean that..."

Marcela's eyes widened in terror and she gasped. "Oh God! I like him!"

"Now, that's weird," Anne mocked. "What's wrong in liking him? I mean, it could help that you weren't such a jealous prat, but…."

"You are not supposed to fall in love with your best friend!" Marcela cried. "It's a crime!"

"No, it's not," Anne said. "My parents were best friends and they got married… okay, that was a creepy example."

"I'll try to like someone else," Marcela said. "I know! What about Ricky Larsen? He's really good-looking."

"And he just broke up with his girlfriend," Anne nodded. "A good choice. But you can't try to change your feelings that fast."

"Watch me!" Marcela said joyfully and both girls left the bathroom. "I'm in love with Ricky Larsen!"

Chris and Andrew were standing in the hallway. "So, can I ask why you're announcing your love for Ricky Larsen with no sign of embarrassment?" Chris asked.

"It's all about Ricky Larsen now," Anne said.

"Are you really in love with him?" Chris snorted.

"None of your business, Keedsler," Marcela said maliciously.

"Marcy! Marcy!" Meredith was walking over to them, her blond hair floating gracefully around her.

"Yes, Meredith?" Marcela asked crossly.

"I need some Galleons," Meredith said briskly. "I've spent all my week allowance and this weekend is a Hogsmade weekend."

"Too bad," Marcela said. "I can't believe it's the first day back and you've already spent twenty Galleons. You amaze me."

"Shouldn't you be in class?" Andrew asked.

Meredith turned to look at Andrew and frowned. "Well, yes, but I was snogging Ricky Larsen," Meredith said simply.

Marcela's mouth dropped and Chris let out a chuckle. "But he's… He's two years younger than you!" Anne said in disbelief.

"So what? He's so handsome!" Meredith said. "And it's not like we are going to date or something… So, Potter, can you lend me some Galleons?"

"I'm afraid you have mistaken me with a rich girl," Anne said, crossing her arms.

"I'll lend you five Galleons," Chris said, opening his backpack. He took out the money and handed it to Meredith. "You don't have to pay me. You just made my day."

"Oh, you're so nice, Christopher," Meredith said happily.

"You know his name?" Marcela gasped.

"Of course, he's the only cute friend you have," Meredith said. She gave Chris a long kiss in the cheek and drew away, beaming.

"When you have nothing to do, I know of a classroom that's always empty," Meredith said coquettishly.

"I'll remember that valuable piece of information," Chris said. Meredith walked away and Marcela glared after her.

"She knows your name!" Marcela yelled at Chris.

"She thinks you're the cute one," Andrew mocked. "Now, that's disturbing."

"What can I say?" Chris snorted. "By the way, Marcela, do you still fancy Ricky Larsen?"

Marcela's eyes were filled with tears and she ran to the bathroom. "Great," Anne snapped. "You're amazing, Chris."

"I should apologize, right?" Chris said, looking peaky.

"It would be a good idea," Andrew said. Chris shrugged and walked over to the bathroom.

"I had never entered a girls bathroom," Chris sighed. "Just for the record, let me tell you that this is the greatest sacrifice I've done in my life."

"I'll make a mental note about it," Anne grinned.

Chris sighed again and entered the bathroom. "Do you fancy going to the lake?" Anne asked Andrew.

"We have nothing else to do," Andrew smiled. "So why not?"

Andrew put an arm around Anne's shoulders and they walked away.


	4. Ch 4 Andrew's secret

Chapter Four- Andrew's secret

_Gryffindor Common Room, Saturday Night _

"Was that boring or what?" Marcela snapped.

They had just arrived from Hogsmade, where most stores were closed. "Does your father know anything about this?" Chris asked.

"I don't know," Anne admitted. "But I'll ask him. It was so weird, almost everything was closed."

"Except the Post Office and Madam Puddifoot's," Andrew growled. "I hated all the couples around me."

Anne said nothing. She had seen Wayne Garr and Wanda McMahon holding hands at Madam Puddifoot's and she had felt her stomach lurch unpleasantly. And to top it all, Marcela and Chris didn't help with their constant bickering.

"Anne, they have posted the Quidditch tryout dates," Chris said, pointing at message board. "Want to go and see?"

Anne nodded, feeling grumpy. Chris walked next to her and Anne saw that the tryouts were going to be held the next Saturday.

"I don't know if I'll go," Anne said. "It's OWL year, and I want to get good grades, or Dad will consider making me go to a muggle school."

"Your dad is cool," Chris said. "He won't do that."

"I know," Anne said. "I guess that I'm making up excuses."

"I understand," Chris said. "Do you want to go outside and talk? Marcela and Andrew look pretty busy to me."

Anne turned around and saw Marcela and Andrew deep in conversation. Marcela had tears running down her cheeks and Anne realized what they were talking about. Chris.

"Let's go," Anne said. Chris put out his hand as he pushed the portrait and Anne hesitated. Then she looked at Chris and sighed. Anne took his hand and they got out of the common room.

Ten minutes later they were sitting near the lake, staring at the calm surface of the water. "I can't believe Hagrid still lives in there," Anne said, pointing at the cabin. "I mean, he's Headmaster."

"He likes it, I guess," Chris said.

They remained silent and Chris lay down in the grass. Anne followed and they stared at the starry sky, and Chris decided to break the silence.

"So, tell me the real reason why you don't want to enter the Quidditch team," Chris said.

"Wayne Garr," Anne said. "He's the reason."

"I still don't know why girls fancy him so much," Chris said.

"He's a brilliant student, his hair is perfect and his smile…" Anne sighed.

"Okay, I get it," Chris chuckled. "But why don't you fancy someone more closer to Earth? I mean, a normal guy that is clumsy with a broom or that sort of thing."

"Like you?" Anne snorted.

"Now, that's a good option," Chris mocked and Anne laughed. "No, seriously… There must be someone out there that fancies you so bad that he can't get near you without losing his breath."

"It would be nice," Anne said. "But I don't think so. And talking about that… What about you and Marcela?"

"The same as usual," Chris said. "She's on complete denial. If she came and said: _'Chris, I think I'm in love with you and I have my room full of your photographs'_ I think that things would be okay between us."

"Do you like her?" Anne asked. "Like, really, _really_ like her?"

"I really like her," Chris admitted. Anne felt a strange sensation in her chest and chose to ignore it.

"Then… why don't you do something?" Anne asked. "You know she likes you."

"I don't know," Chris said. "I guess I'm just being stupid… or maybe I'm waiting to see if she's the love of my life."

"I knew that deep inside you were a romantic at heart," Anne mocked.

"Don't tell anyone," Chris chuckled. "Or I may lose a rather interesting snogging session with Meredith."

Anne punched Chris in the arm and Chris laughed. "I was kidding, Potter."

"Let's go inside," Anne said. "Before Marcela has a jealous fit. I would hate losing my best friend for you."

The next Friday "Anne, this is the last day you can go and tell Wayne about the tryouts," Marcela said as owls began delivering mail. 

"I've tried to tell him, but Wanda is glued to him," Anne said, feeling angry.

"Well, throw them water or a paint remover," Chris said. "But you have to go and tell him today or Andrew, Marcela and I will never talk to you again."

"Dad answered my letter!" Anne exclaimed happily. 

"Nice try to change the subject," Chris snapped. "But Anne, you must go and-"

"Wait, Anne's right," Andrew said as he looked at the envelope Anne had in her hands. "Mr. Potter wrote back."

"Let me read it," Anne said.

_Dear Anne,_

_I can't believe I received a letter from you! You had not sent since you entered third year! Anyway, answering your question…_

_It seems that shops are closed in Hogsmade because an old ghost called Bethus is haunting them. According to your mother, she read that Bethus was a myth created a 120 years ago by a clever dark wizard that made believe that there was a ghost trying to kill shop owners. False, of course, but funny murders started to happen and people got afraid. _

_In the end, they found the wizard guilty of the murders and the Bethus myth ended. But Hogsmade shops have received threats similar to the ones that Bethus made. _

_The Ministry thinks that this new "ghost" is a copy of Bethus and has told shop owners not to worry. But of course, they are afraid murders will happen. _

_We are investigating this thoroughly, and in no time, this mystery shall be solved and the shops will reopen. _

_Your mom wishes that you have a great year and reminds you to study hard for OWLS _

_Love,_

_Your dad_

"There's the answer to the great mystery of the stores," Anne said. "Now, before you start bothering again, I'll go and look for Wayne."

Anne stood up and accidentally bumped into June Lambert. June's eyeglasses fell down and Anne kneeled down to get them.

"Sorry about that," Anne said as she handed June her glasses.

"It's okay, Anne," June said nervously and walked away quickly.

"Repeat after me, mentaaal!" Chris mocked.

"Stop it, Chris," Andrew said. "If you excuse me, I've got to go to the library." Andrew stood up and left and Anne shrugged.

"I guess I'll go look for Wayne," Anne said dramatically. She walked out of the Great Hall and looked around. She looked in every empty classroom, waited a while by the dungeons and nothing. She sighed and thought that maybe she should wait until their next class together.

"Anne!" Wayne was running toward her, waving his hand frenetically. He stopped in front of her and smiled.

"I just met Marcela and she told me you were looking for me… so…" Dwayne seemed out of breath, and Anne waited.

"Sorry about my condition," Wayne chuckled. "I'm much better in a broom."

"I sure hope so," Anne said. "Listen, Wayne, I'm going to the tryouts."

"Cool," Wayne said happily. "I mean… It's great, right?"

"I guess," Anne sighed. "I sure hope I don't make a fool of myself. So, tomorrow morning, right?"

"Yeah," Wayne said. They looked at each other and Anne felt rather stupid that she had nothing more to say.

"Tough year this one, huh?" Wayne said unenthusiastically.

"Mom has been lecturing me about OWL year since I can remember," Anne said. "I guess I'm a little prepared."

"You're a good student," Wayne grinned. "You just need to pay more attention."

"Yeah, I daydream a lot," Anne confessed.

"In first year I used to do that a lot," Wayne said. "Until I discovered that the best way to stop it was actually realizing my dreams."

"So do you think I should realize my dream of pouring the hot contents of a cauldron in Snape's head?" Anne mocked.

"That would make several people happy," Wayne chuckled.

Both smiled and silence fell between them again. "So…" Wayne muttered.

"So…" Anne echoed.

"I have to go," Wayne said, looking a bit disappointed. "I have Muggle Studies."

"Sure," Anne said. "See you in Charms."

"See you," Wayne said. He stood there for a while, and then he leaned toward Anne and kissed her on the cheek.

"Bye," Wayne said, a little red in the face and walked away.

Anne stared after him and smiled widely. She walked down the hall, humming to herself. She suddenly realized she was in a hall she had never been before and she frowned.

"Great. Almost five years in Hogwarts and I get lost," Anne muttered and started walking. She heard some talking and decided to ask for indications.

She walked around a corner and froze. She could not believe what she was seeing… No wonder Andrew had been a bit weird lately.

He was kissing someone. And that someone had her arms tightly around him. The girl drew away and smiled lovingly at Andrew. Anne gasped and the couple turned around.

"Anne…" Andrew started.

Anne didn't answer. She turned around and ran down the hallway, her cheeks blushing with embarrassment. She suddenly collided into someone.

"Anne, we're late for Transfiguration," Chris said. "And I don't want to risk it with Professor Weasley…"

"Are you alone?" Anne asked in a nervous tone.

"Yes," Chris frowned. "Marcela went for a book she forgot."

"Chris, I saw Andrew kissing someone," Anne gasped, her mind swirling.

"Eww," Chris mocked. "I won't eat anything today. Well, it was about time. Who was the lucky lady?"

"You won't believe it." Anne drew breath and closed her eyes. "June Lambert."

A/N: I know! Long chapter. But it would be foolish to make it shorter or divide into two. Until next one.


	5. Ch 5 Gryffindor's brand new player

Chapter Five- Gryffindor's brand new player

Anne walked into the common room, yawning and with her trademark bushy, untidy hair as messy as always.

She was carrying her broom in one hand and a Potions book in the other. She had been up since four am, and she was sleepy but she was also very nervous.

She walked toward the fireplace and saw someone sitting in an armchair nearby. "A bit early for Potions torture, isn't it?" Andrew mocked.

"Mmm." Anne stared at Andrew, who looked embarrassed.

"Sorry for not telling you about June," Andrew mumbled.

"I'm your friend," Anne said, sitting down. "I'm supposed to know that kind of things… not find you snogging with your girlfriend in a hallway."

"I guess," Andrew admitted. "I was embarrassed about it, really."

"You shouldn't be," Anne pointed. "I wish I had a boyfriend or something. I feel so lonely these days."

"You have me," Andrew said. "You have Marcela and you have Chris."

"Yeah, I know," Anne sighed. "I'm just being selfish, as always. By the way… How did it happen?"

"Um… you're talking about June and me, right?" Andrew asked.

"Duh," Anne replied.

"Well… I used to go to the library very often last year, remember? So I found her there often and one day I had trouble finding a book and she helped me, and we talked for a while. It turned into a routine, going to the library and talk… I didn't tell you because I thought that if you found out about it, you would make fun of me," Andrew confessed.

"So this is going on since last year?" Anne blurted. "Wow, Andy! You're a mysterious and discreet man."

Andrew blushed and they heard the sound of approaching steps. It was Chris and Marcela.

"Chris just told me," Marcela said gleefully. "You have a girlfriend!"

Andrew stared at Chris, who merely shrugged. "Anne told me."

Andrew turned to look at Anne, who smiled rather guiltily. "I freaked out, sorry."

"Well, now you know," Andrew said. "But I expect privacy and please, no sarcastic comments about it."

"I'll try," Chris mocked.

"Wait a second…" Anne just realized something, and she didn't like it all. "Does this means that you'll go to the Halloween Dance with June?"

"Er… yes," Andrew said.

"I won't have a date for the dance!" Anne gasped. "Oh no, oh no, oh no."

"Anne it's not like Voldemort's back," Chris frowned. "Calm down."

"Oh, maybe Wayne will invite you," Marcela said encouragingly.

"He has a girlfriend," Anne said. "I'm doomed."

"We'll think of something," Andrew said. "The dance is ages away, so relax, Anne. You mustn't be nervous for Quidditch tryouts."

Anne gulped and blinked. She looked at her clock and saw that it was a quarter to nine. "I must go," Anne said. "Tryouts start in fifteen minutes."

Fifteen minutes later 

Anne arrived to the Quidditch grounds and gasped. A big crowd was in the middle of the field, almost all of them carrying brooms.

"Well, well, look who honors us with her presence," Kurt Hurty said as Anne walked beside him. "Miss I'm-too-good-for-you Potter."

"Get a life," Anne retorted. Kurt grasped her arm violently and sneered.

"I came here to watch you make a fool of yourself," Kurt muttered. "But if you do enter the team, I'll give you hell."

"We'll see about that," Anne snapped and Kurt let go of her arm. Anne walked to the table where Wayne was sitting, writing down names.

"Anne! You're here," Wayne said happily.

"Yep," Anne shrugged.

"So, trying out for seeker?" Wayne said as he started writing down Anne's name.

"Guess so," Anne said, feeling butterflies in her stomach.

"Look, tryouts are going to be easy," Wayne assured her. "You'll play with the team and we'll see how you get along with them."

Anne gulped and nodded. "You'll be fine," Wayne grinned. "It's in your blood."

Anne smiled nervously and walked away very fast. She sat down in the grass next to her friends, who seemed amused by the amount of people.

"You're by far the best one here," Andrew said.

"Stop it." Anne felt really nervous and she felt that if she moved, she would have a nervous breakdown.

They waited for half an hour and it was Anne's turn at last. "Potter, Anne!" Wayne called and Anne stood up. Chris patted her on the back and she grabbed her broom.

She got up in the broom and flew toward the team. She looked around and saw Wayne flying toward her. "The snitch is in my hand," Wayne said. "I'll let it go and the other team members will try to get you, sending bludgers and blocking you, okay?"

"I hate Quidditch," Anne mumbled.

"Okay, here it goes!" Wayne let go of the snitch and Anne saw it soar away. Anne flew toward it, feeling her head aching with nerves.

Bludgers started attacking her, and she couldn't get hold of the snitch. She could hear Chris and Marcela cheering, but she could also hear Kurt shouting mean things at her and some people were booing.

Anne was getting tired of dodging the Bludgers and she felt sick. She stopped for a moment and looked around. And then it all happened in slow motion.

She saw the Bludger coming toward her, she heard Wayne yell something at her. And Anne did the thing that seemed most reasonable but stupid at the same time. She raised her arms and caught the bludger in her hands. The bludger pushed her off her broom, and Anne fell to the ground. Someone caught her and Anne opened her eyes.

Wayne took her to the ground, where Anne mercifully put her feet in the grass, still carrying the bludger in her hands.

"You should go and wait," Wayne said in a serious tone. Anne nodded and handed him the bludger. She felt tears filling her eyes, but she wouldn't cry in front of Wayne. She felt stupid and was deeply embarrassed. She was a good flier, but she wasn't in the Potter league. Feeling defeated, she walked over to her friends, and Marcela hugged her.

"They got the snitch," Andrew informed, looking to the sky.

"I was supposed to get it," Anne croaked. "Who am I fooling? I'm lousy."

"Are you kidding?" Chris blurted. "Maybe you're not seeker material, but that catch was awesome! You stopped a bludger with your hands! A bludger!"

"Keedsler's right," Andrew nodded. "It's was awesome."

Anne sniffed and they waited for the results. Wayne walked to the middle of the field, and everyone fell silent. Chris took Anne's hand in his and squeezed it gently. Anne squeezed back, feeling miserable.

"Okay, it was a hard decision, since all of you are very good players," Wayne said. "But we could only choose four new players. Here it goes."

Anne drew breath and waited for the worst. "Our new beater is Glenda Meade," Wayne said and cheers were heard from the back.

"Our new chaser is Ridge Lewis." More cheers were heard, and a timid looking boy smiled nervously, and Anne assumed he was Ridge.

"Our new seeker is…" Chris clutched Anne's hand tightly and Anne closed her eyes. "Fran Keene."

Anne felt her heart drop as people cheered for Fran. She heard Kurt yelling something at her, but she didn't pay attention. She could feel everyone's eyes on her, and she felt miserable. She had disappointed everyone who had trusted her… She had disappointed her father. She decided to walk away, but Chris held her hand and pulled her.

"Wait," he said, looking toward Wayne.

"Our new keeper, even though she didn't tryout for the position, but did a marvelous catch… is Anne Potter." Wayne looked toward Anne, who opened her mouth in disbelief. Her friends gave a her a group hug and people started cheering.

"Practice will begin next week," Wayne said. "Thanks for everyone that came. Goodbye."

People started leaving, chatting excitedly. "Potter, I KNEW IT!" Andrew yelled. "Gryffindor keeper!"

"They couldn't overlook that catch," Chris said. "I mean, how many people have caught a fast bludger with their bare hands?"

"It was a great catch you did out there." Wayne was standing there, his arms crossed and smiling widely.

"Thanks," Anne said breathlessly.

"Um, let's go and have some, um, let's go," Marcela said as she pushed Andrew and Chris away.

Anne and Wayne were left alone, and Anne grinned. "I thought I wasn't on the team."

"You're a lousy seeker, but great keeper material," Wayne mocked. "A bludger with bare hands… You had me amazed."

"That's good to hear," Anne chuckled. Wayne smiled and looked directly at her.

"Come on, I'll walk you to the castle," Wayne said.

"And Wanda?" Anne asked, and immediately regretted the question. But Wayne just shrugged.

"She doesn't like Quidditch," Wayne said. "But that doesn't matter. Let's go to the castle, I didn't have any breakfast."

Anne smiled and they walked together, talking about silly things.

And she had never felt happier.


	6. Ch 6 The Worst Halloween Dance ever

Chapter Six- The worst Halloween dance ever

The past weeks had gone on uneventfully. Except for the fact that Anne's father was very happy (and amused) by the fact that Anne was Keeper.

Quidditch practice had gone pretty good, and everyone seemed to get alone. Wayne spent a lot of time giving her tips, and since he was a Chaser, they practiced stopping goals.

One person that wasn't very happy about that was Wanda McMahon. She had started to glare at Anne every time she passed by, and one day Chris told Anne that he had seen Wanda and Kurt Hurty gossiping, but when they saw him coming they remained silent.

"Wow, now two persons hate me," Anne said, sounding amused. "That's more than I can wish for."

Marcela suggested that Anne should ask Wayne out for the Halloween dance, but Anne refused. Even if Wayne and Wanda were fighting, Wayne had a girlfriend, and Anne wasn't that kind of girl.

On the week before the Halloween dance, Ricky Larsen had approached Marcela and asked her out for the Dance. Marcela seemed to forget that Ricky had recently made out with her sister and said yes.

Chris had been very moody the last week and even Anne was getting tired of him. "So go and ask out the girl of your dreams!" Anne had yelled at him and walked away.

And now, just two days before the Halloween dance, Anne Potter was sitting in the Common Room, doing some extra homework Snape had given her. She looked at her clock and saw that it was midnight and she yawned.

"Still awake?" Chris asked as he appeared from nowhere.

"Yes," Anne said coldly and Chris sat next to her.

"I'm sorry for my attitude these days," Chris said. "It's just that it frustrates me that the girl I'm so crazy for ignores my feelings. And by the way, your advice is pretty lousy."

Anne said nothing and continued writing. "Do you have a date for Halloween?" Chris asked.

"No," Anne said.

"So… would you go with me?" Chris asked hopefully. "I would look pretty stupid if I show up alone."

"Okay," Anne said. "As long as you don't spend the whole night criticizing Ricky Larsen."

"I won't," Chris agreed. "It's a promise."

Two days later 

"You can feel it in the air! It's Halloween!" Marcela said cheerfully and Chris opened his mouth to retort, but Anne glared at him.

"Yay, yay, it's Halloween day," Chris said in a bored tone.

"So, who are you going with?" Marcela asked Chris.

"He's going with me," Anne said, looking for a quill in her bag. "I really need a quill!"

"Wonder where Andrew is," Chris said, ignoring Marcela. "Oh wait… he must be making out with June."

"Is it just me or did that sentence sounded weird?" Anne grinned as she found the quill. She took out her Charm homework and added something to the essay.

"Oh, Christopher!" Meredith was walking over to them and Marcela rolled her eyes. "Chris, I was wondering if you could lend me three galleons."

Marcela snorted as Chris took out four Galleons from his pocket. "Keep the change," Chris said.

"You're such a sweet guy," Meredith said. She put her arms around Chris's neck and to Anne's amazement, Meredith kissed Chris on the lips.

People that were passing by stared and then walked away, gossiping happily. Meredith drew away and smiled. "I'll see you at the Dance?" Meredith asked, her voice very suggestive.

"No doubt about it," Chris said breathlessly. Meredith walked away and Chris stared after her, his cheeks slightly red.

"I…can't believe it!" Marcela exclaimed enraged, her fists clenched and her face red with anger.

Anne said nothing, she was still in a shocked state. "Excuse me, but your sister likes me," Chris said.

"No she doesn't," Marcela snapped. "She just wants money from you! You are a real idiot!"

"Well, at least I get a chance to kiss someone at the dance," Chris retorted. "You are very happy because you're going with Ricky, who actually likes you, but I'm going with Anne and-"

"But?" Anne said at last. "But you're going with me? I'm sorry Chris, but you were the one who invited me."

"Because you were my last option," Chris said like it was an obvious thing. "We're friends, just friends."

"So it's a sacrifice going with me?" Anne asked through gritted teeth.

"No, Anne, I never said that," Chris said.

"Well, you go to the dance and snog Meredith Parker because I'm not going with you," Anne said angrily. "In fact, I'm not going!"

Anne stormed off and felt tears rolling down her cheeks. She finally found an empty classroom and got inside. She locked the door and went to sit down at one of the desks. She started crying, and she hated everything around her.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but…" Wayne was standing in front of her. "I need to get out of this classroom."

"Sorry," Anne said, blushing. "I didn't see you inside."

"I'm quite invisible sometimes," Wayne grinned. "But… why are you crying?"

"It's going to sound so stupid," Anne said. "But I have no one to go with to the dance. You must think I'm an idiot."

"You're not an idiot," Wayne said. "You can go with your friends."

"No, because they have dates," Anne sniffed. "I'm going to be the fifth wheel."

Wayne touched Anne's hand. She looked at him and Wayne smiled. "I have a confession to make," Wayne said, sounding nervous. "I wanted to ask you if you ..."

Chris opened the door wide and panted. "Here you are!" Chris called, his face all sweaty and an anxious look in his face. "I've looked everywhere for you, I just wanted to-"

"I'll just go," Wayne said and left the classroom. Anne felt very angry toward Chris and walked past him. She turned around and crossed her arms.

"You won't spoil this day for me," Anne said, glaring at him. "So, avoid talking to me. Today, tomorrow and the rest of your life."

"Anne, I'm so sorry," Chris said miserably. "I shouldn't have said that."

"Go and have fun with Meredith tonight," Anne said, walking away and leaving Chris standing in the hallway.


	7. Ch 7 The worst Halloween Dance Ever II

Chapter Seven- The worst Halloween Dance ever: Part Two

Marcela and Anne had teamed up and ignored Chris all day. Andrew was caught in between, even though he admitted Anne and Marcela were right. Chris chose to stop begging Anne for forgiveness and ignored her too.

Anne wanted to tell Marcela about Wayne's unfinished confession, but she didn't find the right moment. Marcela seemed all excited of going with Ricky Larsen, so Anne decided to tell her the next day.

Anne and Marcela got ready for the dance. Marcela dressed up like a fairy and Anne was an exact copy of a vampire. Anne's hair was messier than usual but since it was a costume party, Anne felt quite happy about it. She was still mad at Chris, but she realized she couldn't be angry with him forever. Maybe they could sort things out at the dance.

Anne and Marcela walked down the girls' staircase, and they saw that a lot of Gryffindors were there. Anne felt a bit uncomfortable with the fake fangs she was wearing so she took them off for a little while.

Anne restrained a laugh when she saw Andrew dressed up as Hagrid. "You look just like him," Marcela giggled as Andrew ran his fingers through his fake beard.

"I know," Andrew said in a deep voice and they burst out laughing.

"And June?" Anne asked.

"She's still upstairs," Andrew sighed. "Women. They take so long to get ready."

"Hi." Chris was standing there, wearing regular muggle clothes. "Where's your costume?" Anne asked.

"This is my costume," Chris said. "I'm dressed up as the biggest idiot ever."

"Okay, well, take off that mask because it's creeping me out," Anne mocked. Chris shrugged and looked at the floor.

"Chris, I'm not mad at you," Anne said. "Well, maybe a little. Bu we have been friends for almost five years and I don't want to ruin this."

"Me neither," Chris said. "And believe me when I say that you're not my last option."

"Okay, I believe you," Anne said and gave Chris a hug.

"Don't suck any blood out from me," Chris said. "You might get poisoned."

Anne laughed and saw that Chris looked at something behind her. Anne turned around and blinked.

James was standing in the middle of the room dressed up as…

"Nice one, James," Chris said as they walked toward him. James was disguised as none other but famous Harry Potter.

"Very original," Anne said sarcastically. "I like the scar in your forehead."

"Hey, I wasn't prepared," James explained. "But I'm a success with the ladies."

"Only twelve years old and he already thinks he's the center of the universe," Anne sighed mockingly.

"Why aren't you disguised?" James asked Chris.

"I am disguised," Chris said. "I'm a muggle."

James frowned and shook his head. "You're weird," James muttered and left.

Anne and Chris laughed and walked over to Marcela and Andrew. June was already there, dressed up as a mermaid.

"You are a good looking mermaid," Chris said. June blushed as she held Andrew's hand.

"Hagrid and a mermaid?" Marcela chuckled. "Anne, I've got to go, Ricky is waiting for me outside the portrait hole."

Marcela left and Chris stared after her. " A man knows when he has to give up," Chris sighed. "She seems very happy with that guy. Maybe I should move on."

"Maybe," Anne said. "But maybe not. Marcela still likes you, but you have to make a move."

"But making a move would mean giving up the benefits of snogging her sister," Chris said and Anne rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm being quite insensible," Chris said. "But I'm a guy."

"That's no excuse," Anne snapped. "Now, are we going out or not?"

"Of course," Chris said.

At the Great Hall 

The Great Hall was very well decorated, unless you counted the creepy fake bodies that shouted at you every time you passed by.

"Now, that's very scary," Chris said calmly as Anne jumped for the fifth time.

"God, I hate them," Anne said. She looked around and saw Wayne. She tried hard not to grin widely and Chris turned around.

"You give me nausea," Chris said, sounding disgusted. "You two dressed up as vampires. Could you be more perfect for each other?"

Anne cleared her throat and felt Wayne's eyes on her. "Shut up, Chris," Anne said, as she looked around and saw Wayne and Wanda walking toward them.

"Wow, Potter, you and my boyfriend are dressed up like vampires," Wanda said, sounding amused. "Now, that's a weird coincidence."

"You think?" Anne asked. "Well, it's weird."

"Where's your costume?" Wayne asked Chris.

"For the quadrillionth time," Chris said as he rolled his eyes. "I'm dressed up like a Muggle. Can't you see it? How thick are you?"

Chris stomped away, leaving Anne feeling embarrassed. "He's not like that all the time," Anne mumbled.

"I'm glad," Wanda said. "But I doubt he's a nicer boyfriend than Wayne. Wayne is beyond perfect."

"Really? I do hope he's as romantic as Chris." Those words escaped Anne's mouth before she could help it. Wayne looked disappointed and Wanda smiled gleefully.

"So… you and Keedsler are together?" Wayne said in disbelief. "I didn't know."

"Well…" Anne bit her lip nervously.

"Oh, honey , it was obvious," Wanda said, holding Wayne's hand and making Anne feel furious. "They are always together. Oh, dear Anne, and there you had me thinking you liked Wayne, when you are obviously in love with Christopher Keedsler."

Wayne looked away and Anne said nothing. "Well, I apologize for my mistaken thoughts," Wanda said maliciously. "Wayne, we should go. See you, Annie!"

Wanda and Wayne walked away, leaving Anne feeling very angry but at the same time confused.

"Finished talking to that oaf?" Chris said sulkily as he came back. "I swear, one more question about my costume and I will kill someone."

"Chris, you're my boyfriend," Anne said blankly.

"Wow, I'm honored, but…" Chris mocked. "Isn't tradition that I ask you out first?"

"Look, I made a mistake and Wayne kind of thinks that we're dating," Anne explained as they walked to one of the tables to sit down.

"Wayne thinks that you're dating? Or Wayne thinks that you and I are dating?" Chris snorted.

"Chris, stop it," Anne snapped. "Believe me, you would be the last guy in the Universe I would ever date."

"I thought that was Kurt Hurty," Chris spat.

"Shut up," Anne muttered as Marcela and Ricky walked over to them, holding hands.

"Where I come from, holding hands is a signal of dating," Chris muttered angrily.

"Hi, guys!" Marcela said happily. "Great news!"

"What?" Anne asked.

"Ricky and I are dating!" Marcela grinned. Ricky smiled self-consciously and shrugged.

Chris rolled his eyes and Marcela chose to ignore him. "Since you are my friends," Marcela said, putting emphasis in the word friends. "You had to know from me, not someone else."

Chris said nothing and Anne grinned. "We think that's great," Anne said, elbowing Chris hard on the ribs.

"Sure, glad, yeah, whatever," Chris said, not looking at Marcela.

"Not the talkative type, are you?" Ricky said. "And by the way, where's your costume?"

Marcela and Anne burst out laughing and Chris got red on the face. "I'll tell you were my costume is," Chris said, standing up. "You just take your hand down to your behind and you-"

"Look, the band is here!" Someone exclaimed and Chris stopped talking. Marcela and Ricky walked away and Chris sat down again.

"Urgh, I hate dancing," Anne said.

"Join the club," Chris said. Suddenly, everyone was dancing and Anne felt a bit bored. She tried hard not to look over at Wanda and Wayne, but it was a bit difficult since they kept passing close to her.

"Would you like to dance?" Meredith was standing in front of Chris, her hand stretched out.

"Of course," Chris said, taking her hand. Anne frowned as Meredith took Chris away and crossed her arms. She knew that Chris was dancing with Meredith out of spite, but Anne felt hurt because Chris was her date.

Andrew and June passed by her table a bit later and stayed with her for a long period of time. Anne knew they were doing it out of sympathy and she felt embarrassed. "You know what? It's late, and I have Quidditch practice," Anne lied.

"Really? I thought you-" Andrew stopped at the look on Anne's face and nodded. "Sure, good night, Anne."

"Good night," June said merrily and Anne waved.

"Bye, guys." Anne got out of the Great Hall and found it deserted. She walked down a corridor and heard some pretty personal noises and she frowned. She turned a corner and saw Meredith and Chris. Kissing.

Anne thought that they were glued together, and felt her stomach lurch unpleasantly. She walked away, unnoticed by the couple.

She finally arrived to Gryffindor Tower and entered the Common Room. And sitting there…

"Wayne?" Anne blurted. "I thought… I thought you were downstairs."

"Wanda got busy with her friends," Wayne said. "And I got bored. Come and sit down with me."

Anne sat next to Wayne and sighed. "Anne, I got something to tell you," Wayne said seriously. "Look, I was walking down a corridor and I saw Chris-"

"Snogging Meredith Parker," Anne interrupted. "There's no need to tell me. I know."

Wayne remained silent for a moment, and Anne felt furious toward Chris. "I'm sorry," Wayne said. "I know exactly how you feel. It's not easy to see the person you love kissing someone else."

"Yeah," Anne said automatically. "I mean, I don't love Chris. We're not even dating. I'm sorry I lied to you."

Wayne looked at her and smiled. "I knew something was wrong in there," Wayne grinned. "And I'm not talking about Chris's costume."

Anne laughed and Wayne chuckled. "You have a beautiful smile," Wayne said, and Anne blushed deeply.

Anne looked at him and their eyes met. Wayne leaned toward Anne, and put his hands on her cheeks.

Anne felt Wayne's breath teasing her lips and she closed her eyes...

"Upstairs? Are you sure?" Wayne and Anne drew away quickly and Anne gasped. Chris and Meredith were standing in front of them, and Chris's grin vanished. Meredith smiled maliciously and winked at Anne.

"I… Well… I," Anne started.

"You don't have to explain anything to me," Chris said blankly. He took Meredith's hand and they walked to the boys dormitories. Wayne and Anne heard a door close and they looked at each other.

"I shouldn't have done that," Wayne said. "I have a girlfriend."

"I know," Anne said, feeling miserable.

"Let's pretend this didn't happen," Wayne said nervously. "It was a mistake. I… I have to go."

Anne didn't see Wayne walk away. She had been so happy for a few seconds, and now she felt really miserable. She wanted to talk to someone.

And for the very first time in her life, Anne Potter felt like the loneliest person in the world.

_A/N: As soon as I wrote about Chris and Meredith going upstairs I thought "Oh my God, sex in Hogwarts?" But let's face it… It's plausible, isn't it? _


	8. Ch 8 Your truth, my truth and the real

Chapter Eight- Your truth, my truth and the real truth

Anne woke up and blinked. It was pouring outside and Anne felt that the weather matched with the way she felt.

"Good morning, sleepy head," Marcela said cheerfully. "Come on, I've got to tell you everything about last night."

Anne nodded and Marcela started talking about the wonderful night she had spent with Ricky, and the great gentleman he was, unlike Christopher, who was always-

"Chris," Anne muttered and left her bed.

"Anne? Anne!" Marcela called as Anne left the dormitory. She ran down the staircase and crossed the Common Room to get to the Boys Dormitory.

She opened the door quickly of one of the dorms and gasped. One of the boys was only wearing boxers.

"Damn it, Potter!" The boy yelled as Anne closed the door. Anne waited a few minutes and the boy emerged, fully dressed.

"Next time, ask," The boy snapped and walked away. Anne opened the door again and walked over to Chris's bed. He was sleeping, and Anne slapped him hard across the face.

"What?" Chris opened his eyes and sat on the bed. "Are you insane? What are you doing here and why are you still in your pajamas?"

"What happened last night?" Anne snapped.

"That's what I should be asking you," Chris said, rubbing his eyes. "Snogging Wayne Garr in the middle of the Common Room. What if Wanda finds out?"

"What happened with Meredith?" Anne asked angrily.

Chris stared at Anne and shrugged. "Nothing," he said.

"Chris!" Anne snapped. "Do you know what will happen if Marcela knows? You'll break her heart."

"My heart was broken last night," Chris said angrily. "So I don't care if Marcela has her heart broken because of me. Now, if you excuse me…"

"Did you sleep with her?" Anne blurted.

"What kind of question is that?" Chris muttered, looking away.

"Answer me," Anne breathed.

Chris stared at her and shrugged. "First, solve your own problems, Anne." He got out of his bed and walked into the bathroom. He closed the door and Anne sighed.

She stood up, and the covers fell as she did. Anne saw something blue and she realized… "Meredith's fairy costume," Anne gasped. She felt tears stinging her eyes and she shut them. Tears feel down her cheek as she realized that something had happened between Meredith and Chris.

She got out of the room, hoping that Marcela never found out.

Later 

Anne, Marcela and Andrew were eating breakfast in the great hall, and Andrew kept glancing at the end of the table, were June was sitting.

"I'm sick of you two," Marcela said. "Why don't you go and join her?"

"You don't mind?" Andrew asked.

Anne shook her head and Andrew got up and walked over to June. "Andy's in love," Marcela sighed. "Now, will you tell me why are you so mad at Chris?"

"I'm not mad at him," Anne muttered.

Meredith sat next to Anne and served some cereal on a plate. "So Potter, you and Wayne huh?" Meredith whispered.

"What?" Marcela exclaimed.

"Wayne Garr and Anne were kissing last night," Meredith said gleefully.

"We weren't kissing," Anne muttered.

"Wait until Wanda finds out," Meredith said. "Oh, this will be hell."

"Tell me, Meredith, do you enjoy sleeping around with every boy you see, or is Chris someone special?" Anne snapped.

Marcela dropped her spoon and Meredith smiled. "Oh, Annie," Meredith said. "Always jumping into the wrong conclusions."

Meredith left her cereal unfinished and walked away. Anne returned to her oatmeal and suddenly realized that Marcela was in stony silence.

Anne felt guilty of her anger outburst, because she had revealed the fact that Chris had slept with Meredith.

"Marcela…" Anne started.

"Don't say anything," Marcela said blankly. "When were you planning to tell me?"

Anne said nothing and Marcela snorted. "I have to go," she said as she got up and walked away.

Anne stared at her bowl of oatmeal and was suddenly reminded of her mother. Did she ever had problems like this? Maybe it was time to ask her for advice again. Anne decided to write to her mother later and she looked at the enchanting ceiling.

There was really no need for her to do this, since thunder was heard outside and the rain slammed against the windows.

She stood up and decided to get her broom. She was a better flier in the rain. She walked out of the Great Hall and saw Wayne and Wanda. Wayne looked at her, but immediately looked away. Wanda stared at her with pity and Anne wondered if the word about Chris and Meredith had spread out.

Later 

The rain was torrential, and Anne was soaked to the bone. Still, she flew against the wind and tried to block the bludger she had enchanted. She found it more practical to practice with a bludger, so she could get more efficient for the first match against Hufflepuff the next week.

"ANNE POTTER!" Anne looked down and saw Chris standing in the middle of the field, all wet.

Anne flew down and her feet touched the ground. She got off her broom and looked at Chris. "What?" Anne asked loudly, since the thunder was so loud she doubted Chris would hear her.

"You want the truth, Anne?" Chris yelled. "I didn't sleep with Meredith."

Anne blinked as she pushed away the wet hair from her face. "I thought I wanted to," Chris yelled. "But I'm an idiot, right? So I didn't. Are you happy now?"

Anne looked down and shrugged. "I guess," Anne said loudly. "What about Marcela? She knows now."

"I'll talk to her," Chris yelled back. "But right now I just care about your opinion. Do you forgive me for being the worst date in the world?"

"I don't have anything to forgive," Anne yelled as she walked closer. "I almost kissed Wayne, a guy with a girlfriend."

"Are we even?" Chris grinned.

Anne nodded and hugged Chris tightly. "You're my best friend, Keedsler," Anne said. "I can lose anyone but you. Oh, God, not you."

"The same goes for you," Chris said as he pulled Anne closer. "Everyone has different versions of a story. Now all my roommates think I slept with someone."

"And Meredith maybe has started gossiping about me and Wayne kissing," Anne chuckled.

"Like my mother used to say ," Chris said, without letting go of Anne. "There are three kinds of truth. Your truth, my truth and the real truth."


	9. Ch 9 Murder at Honeydukes

Chapter Nine- Murder at Honeydukes

"So tomorrow it's your first Quidditch match," Marcela said as they walked to Transfiguration. "Are you nervous?"

"No," Anne lied. "Not a bit."

Andrew stared at her and shook his head. "It's okay to feel nervous," Andrew said encouragingly. "But you'll be great."

"Where's Chris?" Marcela asked, looking around.

"Avoiding you, I guess," Anne said as they entered the classroom.

"I still can't believe you threw a chair at him," Andrew chuckled. "You're lucky you didn't get expelled."

"He was just trying to explain everything," Anne said as they sat down. "But you didn't let him talk."

Marcela rolled her eyes and said nothing. "Wouldn't it be easier if you two admitted your feelings and stop fighting?" Anne asked.

"I'm dating Ricky," Marcela said in a small voice.

"But you are still in love with Chris," Andrew said. "And before I get submerged in crazy woman talk, I will give you an advice. Be honest with Chris about your feelings."

"I'll think about it," Marcela muttered. Chris entered the classroom, talking animatedly with Bonnie Kenney.

"Since when Chris is such a big hit with girls?" Anne asked Marcela, who just shrugged.

"Are you going to Hogsmade after the match?" Marcela asked.

"I don't know," Anne admitted. "Why?"

Marcela shook her head as Chris sat down next to Anne. "Hi, Marcela," he said in a nervous tone.

Marcela looked at him and their eyes met. Anne felt uncomfortable between them and cleared her throat. Chris grinned and looked away, leaving Marcela blushing deeply.

"Good morning," Ginny Weasley said in a cheerful tone as she entered the classroom. She had been nicer toward the class once she had gotten used to Anne. "Today we will start with a simple transfiguration. Take out your books-"

Marcela handed Anne a bit of parchment and Anne unfolded it. Anne read: _I'm telling him tomorrow._

Anne smiled at Marcela, but deep inside, she felt uncomfortable with Marcela's decision.

The next day 

"How did Ricky took the news?" Anne asked. She and Marcela were in the dressing rooms, while all the other players discussed tactics.

"Well… He didn't seem to care a lot," Marcela grinned. "I mean, we only lasted like a week, and I'm sure he'll go to my sister for comfort."

"Potter, we need you here," Wayne called in a cold tone. Anne rolled her eyes and Marcela frowned.

"How are things between you two?" Marcela asked in a low tone.

"As awkward and uncomfortable as it gets," Anne said. Marcela left and Anne walked over to the group.

"We were discussing tactics, but it seems you're too busy with your social life," Wayne said bossily.

Everyone stared at Anne, but she was too angry to care. Wayne had been really cold with her since the Halloween Dance disaster, and Anne was sure she didn't deserve it.

The other players started walking out to the field and Anne and Wayne were left alone. "What's your problem? You've been nothing but mean to me this past days!" Anne protested.

"I'm like that with everyone," Wayne said as he picked up his broom. "You're a regular player, and I have to be strict. Now, walk to the field and assume your position."

Anne left the dressing room, her fists clenched and her face red. She walked to the field and flew to her position in front of the goal posts. She watched Professor O'Malley talk to the captains, and everyone assumed their position.

"And it's on!" Stuart Michaels was commenting this time. "Garr has it… passes it to Lewis… Lewis avoided a bludger from Hufflepuff… and Lewis scores!"

The Gryffindors burst into cheers and applause. "Now, Hufflepuff is in possession of the quaffle… McKenzie… Townsend… Lerner... This will be the opportunity for the new Gryffindor Keeper to show her abilities…"

Lerner threw the Quaffle very hard at the goal posts, but Anne was ready. She caught the Quaffle easily, and she was momentarily deafened by the cheers. She smiled as she threw the ball to Lewis and looked over at Wayne.

He was staring at her, but looked away quickly. Anne sighed and continued watching the game.

Later 

Gryffindor won the match, thanks to Anne's spectacular saves and the velocity of their new seeker, Fran Keene. Anne was walking with Chris and Marcela, talking about what they might do at Hogsmade now that the stores were re-opened.

"I want to go to Zonko's so bad," Chris said as they crossed the gates. "I want to send a present to my dear stepmother."

"I can go with you," Marcela said, with a significant look at Anne. "Anne has to go to um, Honeydukes."

"We can go there first," Chris said and Marcela rolled her eyes.

"No," Anne said brusquely. "You two go to Zonko's while I get to Honeydukes, and then we will meet at The Three Broomsticks. Andrew told me he and June will be there."

"Sounds okay," Chris shrugged. They arrived to Hogsmade and Anne bid her friends goodbye as she walked over to Honeydukes.

But to her dismay, she discovered Honeydukes was still closed. Anne bit her lip in disappointment, but she had to make time so Marcela could talk to Chris.

She frowned as she saw to the inside of the store. People walked by, muttering about Honeydukes being closed while the other stores were opened.

But Anne realized that a light behind the counter was on. Maybe someone was in there. She tapped hard on the door, but there was no answer. She sighed and kicked the door in frustration. To her surprise, the door opened and she looked around.

No one was coming, and Anne was suddenly full of maliciousness. She would grab some candy and leave the money in the counter. Anne got inside the store and looked around, making her mind about what candy she would take.

She suddenly heard a noise coming from behind the counter and she dropped the candy she was holding. Anne frowned and walked over to the counter, but saw nobody.

Someone moaned and Anne walked around the counter and gasped. A man was lying there, all covered in blood. He was very pale, and his mouth was slightly opened.

"I'll go get some help, sir," Anne said in a hurried tone. "Just wait-"

"Get out," The man breathed. "The ghost…"

"I'll be right back," Anne said and she ran to the door. She tripped and fell hard to floor, and her face hit the floor. Anne felt her nose break and she moaned in pain. She stood up quickly and covered her nose with her hand.

She felt suddenly very cold and turned around. "You… are… NOT WELCOME HERE!" Anne screamed as she saw a grotesque ghost walking over to her, dragging chains.

Anne stepped back, but the ghost grasped her wrist and Anne was surprised that the ghost's hands felt so solid. "YOU WILL DIE TOO!" The ghost barked in its unearthly voice.

Anne screamed as bruises started appearing in her arms and they started bleeding. Anne couldn't move, and she felt blood running down her face. She blinked, and saw nothing but red. She heard someone yelling outside, but she thought she was imagining things.

She felt pain all over her body and she continued screaming. She felt very weak, and everything went black.


	10. Ch 10 It's hard to be a Potter

Chapter Ten- It's hard to be a Potter

Anne opened her eyes and the first she saw was Hermione's anxious face staring at her. "Oh, Anne, you scared us to death," Hermione gasped as Anne blinked.

"Am I in the hospital wing?" Anne asked weakly.

"You're not first Potter I have the opportunity to cure," Madam Pomfrey said as she walked over to Anne, holding a vase.

Madam Pomfrey soaked a cloth in the potion that was in the face and started cleaning Anne's bruises. Anne gritted her teeth as pain ran through her body.

"Cursed wounds," Hermione explained. "Whoever did this to you is a very powerful wizard."

"Where's Dad?" Anne asked.

"He went to talk to Hagrid," Hermione said. "He'll be back any minute. Who did this to you, Anne?"

"I need my father," Anne muttered. "Mum, how long have I been sleeping?"

"Two days," Hermione said. "Anne, you need to tell us who did this to you."

Anne remained silent and she heard a door opening. She sat up, ignoring Madam Pomfrey's complaints and she saw her father walking over to her.

"Anne, you're awake!" Harry said in relief.

"Dad, a ghost attacked me," Anne said quickly.

Hermione stared at Anne and shook her head. "A ghost? A ghost can't attack a human being unless it's a poltergeist!"

"See, this is why I didn't want to tell you," Anne said. "Dad has gone through weird things, he'll understand."

"I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or as an insult," Harry mused. "Anyway, are you sure it was a ghost?"

"It was transparent and gray," Anne started, but stopped at the sight of a knowing grin on his father's face.

"What?" Anne asked crossly.

"I had the fleeting image of a Defense Against the Dark Arts class when I was in sixth grade," Harry said dreamingly. Anne crossed her arms and looked away. Harry cleared his throat and looked at his daughter.

"Got carried away," Harry apologized. "Continue."

"Anyway," Anne went on. "When he touched my wrists… He was extremely solid. I could almost say that he was human! But no, he was surrounded by mist and vapor… Am I going crazy?"

"No," Harry said. "Hermione, I have to go to the Auror Headquarters."

"I'll go with you," Hermione said breathlessly. "I need to use the Ministry's library."

"You'll leave me alone?" Anne snorted. "Oh no, I'm sooo lonely here."

Madam Pomfrey opened the door and Chris, Marcela and Andrew walked into the room. "You're not going to be lonely," Madam Pomfrey said. "But they cannot be here more than twenty minutes!"

"She's nicer now with the time subject," Harry muttered as Hermione kissed Anne's forehead.

Hermione and Harry said goodbye to Anne's friends and they left the hospital. "June sends you these," Andrew said, handing Anne a box of Chocolate Frogs. "She said she couldn't skip Potions."

"But we did the enormous sacrifice of skipping Snape's class to come and see you," Chris mocked. "You owe us."

"I'll try to convince Snape to give you a three-hour lesson," Anne grinned. "Just let me tell James-"

"Okay, forget what Chris said," Marcela interrupted. "I was scared to death! When we found you-"

"You found me?" Anne blurted.

"Yes, I was trying to tell Chris something important," Marcela said, a bit of disappointment in her voice. "When he started getting worried about you. So we went to look for you and we saw when the ghost attacked you."

"We yelled, and we couldn't open the door," Chris shrugged. "It was horrible because we couldn't do a thing."

Anne sighed and closed her eyes. "And the man? The man that was at Honeydukes?"

"What man?" Chris frowned. "You mean the ghost?"

"No, there was a man behind the counter," Anne said. "He was bleeding, but he was still alive and… Why are you looking at me like that?"

The three friends stared at Anne and said nothing. Chris stared intently at the ceiling, Andrew looked away and Marcela was suddenly very interested in her nails.

"What's going on?" Anne said, feeling upset.

"Well... there was no one else in there," Chris said finally.

"Of course there was!" Anne protested. "He was very weak and I was going to get some help."

"Maybe you bumped your head or something," Marcela mused.

"I didn't bump my head!" Anne retorted. "There was another man in there, I swear!"

"Maybe there was," Chris said. "But maybe the ghost took him or something."

"Maybe the ghost had taken him there for something," Anne muttered. "The man must have been a witness..."

"There's the possibility that the other man might have known too much about the ghost," Chris said. "That ghost had something weird about its appearance... a bit too solid, if you ask me..."

"Or maybe Anne is delusional," Marcela blurted. Anne stared at her, and Andrew frowned.

"What are you talking about?" Anne frowned.

"Nothing! I'm glad you're fine and all, but stop playing the mystery lady," Marcela said coldly. "You're not your father, so stop making far-fetched theories about a dying man and please, please stop being the center of everyone's attention!"

Marcela stormed off and Anne heard the door slam shut. "What on Earth...?" Chris said at the sound of the door closing.

"Maybe if my father wasn't Harry Potter, things would be a bit different," Anne said, feeling sad.

"It has nothing to do with your family," Andrew said encouragingly. "She's just upset that you're suddenly the center of attention."

"But I'm not," Anne said. "I'm one of the most unpopular people in this school. I mean, people know about my father, but I'm a social outcast."

"I didn't mean that everyone had their eyes on you," Andrew muttered, glancing at Chris.

Anne snorted loudly and Chris seemed to return to Earth. "Marcela is stupid if she thinks that there's something more between me and Chris," Anne said angrily. "I mean, Chris would be the last person in the planet I would fall for."

Chris stared at Anne curiously and looked away. "That was nice," Chris mocked. "I really hope that I don't have to repopulate Earth with you someday."

The friends burst out laughing, but Anne couldn't help feeling upset at the thought of Marcela. They were best friends, after all, and she didn't want their friendship to be damaged for a boy, but it was going to be a bit complicated.

"Well, let's change the subject," Andrew said. "Guess who came to see you while you were sleeping?"

"I don't know... Snape, perhaps?" Anne mocked.

Chris snorted and shook his head. "You wish," he chuckled. "Nah, it was you number one fan, Wayne Garr."

"Just so you know, he broke up with Wanda yesterday," Andrew added, smiling widely.

"Yeah, it was a great show with tears, yells and it ended with Wanda slapping Wayne hard across the face," Chris said, closing his eyes and smiling. "Ah, a perfect ending."

"They broke up?" Anne blurted. "But they seemed so..."

"Happy?" Andrew snorted. "Annie, one of the things Wanda yelled at him was: 'Oh yeah? Well I hope she gets used to your weirdness!'"

"She?" Anne frowned.

Chris and Andrew stared at Anne knowingly. "What?" Anne snorted. "You're not thinking that they broke up because of me, are you? Wayne has been an idiot to me these last days!"

"Wayne has come to see you these past couple of days," Chris said, a resentful tone in his voice. "He has been worried sick about you."

"I don't believe you," Anne said, looking away.

"Believe it." Anne looked around and saw Wayne leaning his back on a wall. Chris and Andrew glanced at each other and they walked away. Anne heard the door close and Wayne walked over to her.

"Hi," Wayne said awkwardly.

"Look, if Wanda thinks that you and I-" Anne started.

"I told her that I'm love with someone else," Wayne said, and Anne's heart started beating fast. "But this is not the place or the time to talk about it."

Anne nodded as Wayne sat down on a chair next to her. "I'm just glad that you're okay," Wayne said, sounding happy. "Everyone in Hogwarts was worried about you."

"It's nice to know that my social status has improved," Anne mocked.

Wayne laughed and shook his head. "Just don't make something like that again," Wayne said. "Or you will be known as Anne Potter, the popular girl that became popular when she lost an arm battling a ghost."

"One-armed Potter," Anne grinned. "Sounds okay."

Wayne grinned back and Anne found herself wishing that the day would never end.


	11. Ch 11 Confessions in the moonlight

Chapter Eleven- Meeting with the Hogsmade Ghost.

"So, meeting with Wayne at midnight?" Marcela mocked at Anne. "Thank God Filch is so senile that he won't be able to see you sneaking."

"Why don't you meet in the Common Room?" Chris asked. "I mean, duh, both are Gryffindors."

"But sometimes there are some kids that are making homework that late," Anne pointed as they walked to Snape's dungeon. "And if Wanda finds out…"

"Beware the fury of the Slytherin Maiden," Chris mocked and Andrew burst out laughing.

"Ha, ha," Anne said dejectedly. "I'm glad that you two find it funny but I certainly don't. I mean, I have to cope with all the weird rumors about what happened at Hogsmade, and I don't want to add 'man-stealer' to the list."

"If you want my opinion-" Chris started, but Anne glared at him and crossed her arms. "Okay, it's obvious you don't want it, but I think that this Wayne thing is not good. You have to hide, you have to lie… Is that real love?"

Anne looked away as they entered the dungeons, closely followed by Snape. "Just like your father and grandfather, Potter," Snape sneered. "Always discussing your fascinating social life, but not in my class."

Anne ignored Snape as she sat in the back of the dungeon, cursing under her breath and hating everyone around her. She had been in a very bad mood lately, with people elaborating crazy theories about the ghost in Hogsmade, and how Anne Potter, daughter of famous Harry Potter, was going to save them from all the life-threatening perils in the world.

But Anne didn't want to. She certainly didn't care about the ghost, and she didn't care about saving everyone's lives. She was not Harry Potter! Of course, she had been worried about the dying man at Honeydukes, but maybe her friends were right. There had been no man that night so everything was settled. Anne Potter was no mystery solver, and she wasn't interested in becoming one.

All what mattered to her was meeting Wayne later that night, where they would talk things over and Anne would be able to confess her feelings at last. But something Chris said bothered her. _'You have to hide, you have to lie… Is that real love?'_

Anne had been in love with Wayne since forever but, was it love? Anne shook her head and thought she was over-thinking things. Of course she wanted to be with Wayne! He was gorgeous, nice and-

"Aaaaaaaannnnneeeee!" Chris sang. Anne blinked and turned to look at him, feeling annoyed.

"What?" She retorted.

"You have to pay attention," Chris muttered. "Snape just said that this potion is due to come in the OWLS."

"Who cares about OWLS?" Anne breathed. Chris looked at her blankly and said nothing. He turned away and continued talking to Marcela, who seem glad that she had Chris's attention again.

Anne buried her face in her hands, ignoring Snape's class and Chris's angry mutters.

_That night_

Anne stared anxiously at her clock, biting her lip and looking around nervously. "Stop it," Marcela warned.

It was a quarter to midnight, and Marcela and Anne were the only ones awake in the dormitory. "Anne Potter, if you continue glancing at the watch I'm going to vomit," Marcela said and Anne grinned.

"I'm so excited," Anne said happily. "Maybe, just maybe, tomorrow I will have a boyfriend."

"Don't get your hopes high," Marcela said. "Maybe Wayne wants to talk about something else."

Anne chose to ignore Marcela's last comment and continued humming. "I told Chris that I'm in love with him."

Anne turned to look at Marcela in disbelief. "What?"

"Just a few hours ago," Marcela said, blushing deeply. "I just wanted to wait until the whole thing with Wayne passed. Um… "

Marcela avoided Anne's eyes, and focused in her hands. "He was nice about it, really nice," Marcela muttered.

Anne blinked. "_Nice?_ Marcela, what happened?"

Marcela shook her head and Anne realized that she was crying. "Mar, please, tell me," Anne said softly as she walked over to Marcela's bed.

"Well, he just said… 'Thanks, you're really nice'," Marcela sniffed.

"He's a git!" Anne snapped. "He's in love with you, but he doesn't realize that-"

"He's in love with someone else," Marcela said, her voice croaky.

"Of course not," Anne snorted. "He's crazy about you."

"I think he's in love with you, Anne." Marcela looked at Anne, her eyes shining with tears, and Anne felt her heart beating painfully fast.

"Mar, you're mental," Anne breathed. "Chris and I are friends, and I can tell that he doesn't love me."

Anne glanced at her clock, and feeling a bit upset, she patted Marcela's shoulder. "Everything will look brighter in the morning," Anne grinned. "You're just confused right now, and you're saying senseless things."

"Maybe you're right," Marcela sighed. "I'm mental. Now, go and see Wayne and you'll tell me everything about it."

Anne knew that Marcela was just humoring her, but it was already late and Anne didn't want to discuss about it. "Wish me luck," Anne whispered as she walked out of the bedroom.

Anne walked down the staircase till thinking about Marcela's suspicions that Chris was in love with her. It was ridiculous, impossible!

She walked across the Common Room and saw several fourth years doing homework and she climbed out of the portrait hole quite unnoticed. She walked down the halls, looking around for Filch and she sighed with relief when she approached the Transfiguration Classroom.

She opened the door slowly and saw that Wayne was already there. "Hi," Anne said timidly.

Wayne turned around and smiled. "Hi, Anne." They stared at each other for a while and said nothing.

"Well… I guess I should start," Wayne grinned nervously. "Anne, I've been thinking for a long time and I- I guess I like you. I really like you."

Anne smiled and walked over to Wayne. "You mean it?"

Wayne took her hand between his and chuckled. "Yeah, I mean it. You're a great girl and even though we really don't know each other very well… I wish that we can have the time to do it. Anne, would you be my girlfriend?"

Anne blushed deeply and put her arms around Wayne's neck. "There's no need to ask that. Of course I will."

Wayne titled his head slightly and kissed Anne gently. He put his arms around Anne and pulled her closer.

They drew away slowly and Anne giggled. "You're amazing, Anne, you really are."

Anne smiled and hugged Wayne, feeling like the happiest girl in the world.


	12. Ch 12 A not so pleasant surprise

Chapter Twelve- A not so pleasant surprise

Anne woke up early the next morning. She felt butterflies in her stomach as she remembered last night' events.

She grinned widely and sat up in her bed, looking over to Marcela's bed, who was still sleeping. Anne jumped off of her bed and walked over to Marcela.

"MAR!" Anne yelled and Marcela's eyes opened wide.

"I was having a nice dream, thank you very much," Marcela croaked.

"Forget that," Anne said happily. "It happened." Marcela blinked at Anne and suddenly hugged her tightly.

"You and Wayne? Anne Potter is finally dating Wayne Garr?" Marcela squealed excitedly. "Oh, Anne, that's so cool, that's so-"

"Secret," Anne said as she saw one of their roommates stir. "Wayne wants to wait sometime until it goes public, you know, so people won't think that he's jumping from one relationship to another."

Marcela stared curiously at Anne, but recovered instantly. "Okay, I'll keep it secret," Marcela grinned. "Oh, Annie, I'm so happy for you."

"Which reminds me of something," Anne said. "I'll talk to Chris. That git has to know what he's losing."

"Don't bother," Marcela said sadly. "Maybe he thinks I'm just like Meredith. I've had like a gazillion boyfriends."

"Five to be exact," Anne said. "And you're not like Meme at all. She's a, well, she's pretty easy. Oh, Mar, you and Chris do have a future."

Marcela smiled and nodded. "Maybe you're right. Maybe he's just in denial."

"I'm sure he is," Anne said encouragingly. "Now, let's go down and meet the guys."

Later 

"What? I mean, what?"

Chris was staring in disbelief at Anne as they sat alone by the lake. "Oh, Chris, give me a break," Anne sighed.

Chris focused on the grass, which he started pulling. Anne stared at the lake and blinked. "You're mad at me. You think I'm stupid."

"No, I don't," Chris said quietly.

"I'm telling you, Wayne doesn't want people to think that he's jumping from one relationship to another," Anne said.

"Well, excuse me, but that's what he's doing," Chris retorted. "If I, in a parallel universe, dated you, I wouldn't hide it just because people might start making conclusions. That's idiotic."

"Well, you're not Wayne," Anne snapped.

"You're right," Chris sighed. They remained quiet for a while, until Anne decided to break the silence.

"And you have no right to judge me," Anne said. "You're messing around with Marcela's feelings.

"I'm not messing around with her feelings!" Chris blurted. "I mean, I was pretty shocked when she told me she liked me, I mean, I never thought she would actually make a move."

"You selfish git," Anne snapped.

"I'm not selfish," Chris protested. "And just so you know, I'll ask her to be my girlfriend. I just had to think about it."

"Well, go ahead, do it," Anne said scathingly. "Not that I care."

"Sorry, but like a minute ago it seemed like you did," Chris snorted.

"You know what? Let's stop this annoying bickering," Anne said half-heartedly. "I'm tired."

"Of course you're tired," Chris mocked. "You went strolling with Wayne in the middle of the night."

Anne crossed her arms and glared at Chris. "Okay, I'll stop," Chris shrugged and Anne gave him a quick kiss in the cheek.

"What was that for?" Chris asked in surprise as he rubbed the spot Anne had kissed.

"Because you're such a jerk," Anne grinned. "But you're still my best friend, so-"

"Ha," Chris snorted. "If we were in a parallel universe, that bickering would be considered true love."

Anne and Chris stared at each other and Anne felt her stomach lurch. "But as I said, it would be in a parallel universe," Chris said, looking into Anne's eyes.

"Yeah, well," Anne broke the eye contact and stood up. "A parallel universe."

Later 

"Hey," Wayne said as they met outside the Charms classroom. Anne grinned at him knowingly and Wayne kissed her on the cheek.

"How are you?" Wayne asked lovingly.

"I'm fine, thanks," Anne said, lowering her head in embarrassment. "This is weird."

"You've got a free period right now, don't you?" Wayne grinned. Anne stared at him and grinned back.

"Anne!" Chris was running over to her, carrying a heavy-looking book.

"What now?" Anne sighed exasperatedly as Wayne looked away.

"It's just that you forgot the OWL study guide on your desk," Chris said, handing Anne a heavy book. Chris eyes lingered for a moment in Wayne and he walked away.


	13. Ch 13 There's no such things as ghosts

Chapter 13- There's no such things as ghosts

"The body of a man was found in a river near Scotland," Chris said as he unfolded the Daily Prophet. "Cool!"

Anne frowned at Chris and Marcela seemed disgusted. "I can't believe you find a man's death amusing, Christopher," Anne snapped.

"Listen carefully, Potter: "The man's clothes were moist with blood and apparently he was dead before thrown to the river"," Chris said excitedly. Anne continued to stare blankly at him.

"Duh, man at Honeydukes!!!" Chris said as he rolled his eyes.

"Stop it," Anne muttered.

"Oh, Anne, come on…" Chris started.

"We are not Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter, ok?" Anne said. "Let the Ministry find out about dead people."

Chris put the newspaper down and crossed his arms. "Ok, whatever."

"Mar, go and make your boyfriend happy," Anne mocked.

Marcela hugged Chris tightly and grinned. "I can play detective if you like," she said coquettishly.

Chris smiled awkwardly and shook his head. "It's weird that you talk to me like that," he mumbled.

"Chris, we're dating!" Marcela smirked. "It's normal for me to talk to you like that!"

Chris kissed Marcela softly on the lips and grinned sheepishly. "I have to get used to it," he sighed.

Anne looked away and cleared her throat. "I have to go and see Wayne," Anne said hurriedly.

"Didn't you just see him?" Chris frowned.

"Yeah, but I have to tell him something," Anne lied. She walked down the hallway, feeling jealous.

"Wait, jealous?" Anne thought. "Of Chris? No, it must be that they can kiss in front of everyone and I can't do that with Wayne. Yeah, that's it."

"Well, well, Anne Potter, the man-stealer." Wanda McMahon was standing in front of her, her arms crossed menacingly.

"Wanda, I-"

"No, no, don't you use that pleading tone with me," Wanda smirked. "This is the nicest way to have a relationship, living with guilt."

Anne opened her mouth to reply, but Wanda pointed her wand at her. "How could you? I mean, I'm sorry that Keedsler cheated on you with Meredith and later with the sister, but do you think I care? Why on Earth did you have to go and steal Wayne from me?"

"Wanda, you got it all wrong," Anne said angrily. "Christopher and I were never together. I lied!"

"Yeah, right," Wanda snorted. "But you will pay, Anne Potter, I don't care if your dad saved the wizarding world or whatever, you will pay."

Wanda walked away and Anne sighed deeply when just out of nowhere, Chris appeared.

"I just saw Wanda," Chris said, slightly out of breath. "Are you okay?"

Anne nodded and Chris walked over to her. "I'll ask this again, are you okay?"

Anne shook her head and Chris put his arms around her tightly. "Just don't say you told me so," Anne sighed.

"I won't," Chris chuckled. "Do you feel like going for an adventure?"

Anne drew away and stared at Chris. "Like old times, when we sneaked out to Hogsmade in your dad's invisibility cloak," Chris grinned maliciously.

"Won't your girlfriend mind?" Anne mocked.

"I think the question here is: will your boyfriend mind?" Chris smirked.

"Mmm, I don't think so," Anne replied. "Tonight, same time, same place?"

"Sure," Chris grinned.

That night 

"Do you realize in just a few hours we'll be presenting our OWLS?" Chris said as they crossed the grounds in the invisibility cloak.

"Who cares? I'm not really thinking about grades right now," Anne said through clenched teeth.

After a few minutes and dodging the groundskeeper, McGinty, they arrived to a very deserted Hogsmade.

"Creepy and scary," Chris whined. "What if we see a ghost?"

"Keedsler, there's no such things as ghosts," Anne snapped. "Hey, Hog's Head is open."

Chris pulled off the cloak and shook his head. "Forget it, it's almost midnight and that place gives me the creeps."

Anne rolled her eyes and sighed. "Okay, we'll just walk around, but get under the cloak."

Chris obeyed and soon they found a spot under a tree not too far from the stores, and sat. They put the cloak away and Chris took out a pack of cigarettes.

"Do you mind?" Chris asked and Anne shook her head.

"So, how's your relationship with Mar?" Anne asked, trying to sound casual.

"Good," Chris said as he lit up a cigarette. "But there are certain subjects we do not talk about."

"Like?" Anne asked.

"Well, the whole Meredith thing, you know, things like that," Chris said as he smoked. "Mind, I'm not very eager to talk about that."

Anne nodded and smiled. "And to think I had the complicated love life," she smirked,

"Nah… by the way, how's Wayne?" Chris asked hastily.

"Still there," Anne said. "Things are good, he's really nice. And now that Wanda knows, I guess we'll go public and everything will be fine."

"Do you parents know about this? I mean, you and Wayne?"

Anne rolled her eyes. "No. But I'm not going to tell them until it's something serious, of course. Otherwise I'll be given a lecture by them and-"

Anne raised her head and listened carefully. "Did you hear that?"

"Of course I did," Chris said, putting off his cigarette. "What was that?"

Anne looked up and saw a dark figure looking at them from the top branches of the tree. "Hey!" Anne yelled and the figure moved quickly, moving to another tree. Anne panicked, knowing that the figure was nothing close to human.

"Chris, we have to go," Anne said softly, standing up slowly. Chris stood up too and suddenly it started to get very windy. And then Anne heard it.

The sound of chains… the same sound she had heard when she was attacked in Hogsmade. Anne and Chris ran, taking the Invisibility Cloak with them.

Anne tripped and felt her leg twist painfully. She couldn't stand up, and she felt the wind circling her.

"Chris!" She cried, and Chris ran to her, trying to help her up.

The wind grew stronger and Chris fell hard to ground. "Anne!" He grabbed Anne's hand and moved closer to her. His hair was all over his face and he tried to brush it off so he could look at Anne.

"We're going to die!" Anne cried, losing all self-control.

"No!" Chris yelled. All of a sudden, the wind stopped and everything seemed to be normal again.

Anne raised her head and blushed. "Sorry, I'm such a coward."

Chris helped her get up and as Anne tried to walk, she felt pain on her leg. "I twisted it," Anne said in a small voice.

Chris put an arm around her and they walked away, Anne limping slightly. "I'm definitely not a Potter," Anne said heavily. "My dad is so brave and I…"

"Anne, I was scared to death too," Chris said and they remained silent until they arrived to Gryffindor Tower.

They entered the common room, which was deserted. Anne turned to look at Chris and sighed.

"You'll be okay?" Chris asked as he pulled a small twig from Anne's hair.

Anne smiled. "I guess you were right, ghosts DO exist."

She walked towards the staircase and Chris snorted. "Annie, it was just a little wind."


	14. Ch 14 A lot of tension

Chapter 14- A lot of tension

Marcela looked at Anne and then at Chris. She repeated this for almost ten times until Chris snapped. "What? Do I have monkeys jumping on my face or something?"

"You two did something, didn't you?" Marcela frowned. "I mean, the kind of thing you used to do when you were on second and third year."

"No," Anne said. "What on Earth makes you think that?"

Marcela didn't seem convinced and continued to stare at them as they studied in the common room. Anne almost sighed with relief when Andrew sat with them and carried a heavy book.

"Hey, Andy, Andrew, Andrewster, the Mr. Andrew, Big Andrew," Chris said eagerly and everybody stared at him.

"You know how I get under a lot of pressure and a serious amount of awkward situations," Chris said as he lowered his head.

"Whatever," Andrew said, shaking his head. "Are you guys ready for the OWLS? I heard that it's going to be the toughest test in a hundred years!"

"Hey, I've been studying since I was in my mother's womb," Anne said jokily. "I'll be fine."

"Chris is the smartest kid on our year," Marcella said dreamingly as she looked at Chris. "He helped me study so I'm not worried."

Chris snorted. "You trust me way too much." His eyes lingered for a moment in Anne and Andrew frowned slightly.

"Chris, would you help me go through Transfiguration?" Andrew said darkly.

"I would love to, but I-"

"Now," Andrew growled. Chris shrugged and patted Anne's shoulder as he stood up. He kissed Marcella softly on the lips and walked away with Andrew.

"I love him so much," Marcela said, staring after him.

Anne chose to ignore Marcela as she continued to study Potions, though she knew it was a lost cause.

"Hey." Wayne sat next to her and Marcela grinned.

"I'll go look around, you know, at, er… things," she said and left almost running away.

Wayne squeezed Anne's hand gently and sighed. "I know she knows," Wayne said hastily.

Anne turned to look at Wayne. "So? What's next?"

"There's no point in hiding it, is it?" Wayne smiled and leaned in to kiss Anne. Anne put her arms around Wayne's neck and moved closer to him. Wayne drew away slowly and chuckled.

"A bit embarrassing display of affection, isn't it?" He said mockingly.

"Who cares?" Anne breathed as their lips met again for another kiss. Anne felt people staring at them, so she drew away and giggled.

"A bit embarrassing, yeah," Anne grinned.

"I feel like I have been a bit of an idiot with all this," Wayne said. "I've never dated someone I actually like so much."

"Really?" Anne smiled.

"You're wonderful, you're the kind of girl I would definitely fall in love with, that is… if I'm not already in love with you," Wayne said and leaned in for another kiss, but Anne backed slowly.

"What?" She felt her heart pounding on her chest.

"I think that I'm in love with you," Wayne said. "And maybe it's too soon, I know. You don't have to answer back."

Anne looked into Wayne's eyes and she knew that deep inside he wanted her to say the same. But was it love what she felt for Wayne? Feelings could be so confusing sometimes. But maybe she did love him, but since she had never felt like that before she didn't know how to call what she felt for Wayne. Anne decided to give it a try.

"Well…I think I love you too," she said uncertainly.

Wayne grinned and kissed her. "You're great," he said. "Hey, we should get going, OWLS start in fifteen minutes.

Anne gave him a gentle kiss and grinned back. "Let's go," she said. They stood up and held hands as they walked to the door. Outside they met with Chris and Marcela. Chris seemed pretty upset by something, but it didn't seem like Marcela was the reason of it, since Chris had his arm around her and Marcela was talking animatedly to him.

"Oh, so it's public now?" Chris asked, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"I guess," Anne said, blushing deeply.

"Nice to see you had the courage to accept your feelings for Anne," Chris said, still using his usual tone of dark humor. "I thought we would graduate and you two would still be denying everything."

Wayne ignored Chris and kissed Anne on the cheek. "What OWL do we have first?

"Potions," Anne said sadly. "Not a chance. It sure is great that I'm not planning to be an Auror."

"Then… what are you planning to be?" Wayne asked.

"A writer," Chris and Anne said at the same time.

Wayne frowned and Marcela looked at Chris questioningly. Chris and Anne stared at each other and Chris became very pale.

"A lot of pressure and a serious amount of awkward situations," Chris muttered.

"What are you planning to be?" Marcela asked to Wayne, her voice cracking a bit.

Wayne chose to overlook the tension and smiled at Marcela. "Something to with Healing, I guess," he said cheerfully. "I want to help people."

Chris looked away from Anne, who seemed lost in thought.

_Later, that afternoon_

"I'm so sorry," Anne said as she sat next to Wayne during dinner.

"Hey, you did a bit awful in Potions, but everyone melts a cauldron every now and then," Wayne chuckled. "As a matter of fact, during my first year-"

"No, no, about the thing with Chris in the morning," Anne said softly.

Wayne looked at her and burst out laughing. "Anne, please. You two have been friends for years. It's natural that he knows what you want to be."

"Really?" Anne asked.

"Yes," Wayne said. "I do hope I get to know you better than anyone, but I know it'll take time."

"Thank you," Anne smiled. "You are truly amazing, Wayne."

Wayne blushed and shrugged. "I try to make up for keeping this relationship in the dark zone," he said.

Anne kissed him and laughed. "God, the cauldron melting was so…"

"Hilarious?" Wayne said, putting his arms around her. "Snape's shoes were glued to the floor!"

Anne laughed hard, her cheeks very red. She closed her eyes as Wayne kissed her again and suddenly Chris came into Anne's thoughts.

She drew away quickly from Wayne, blinking. "What's wrong?" Wayne asked.

Anne shook her head and surrendered to Wayne's kisses.


	15. Ch 15 The real test

Chapter 15- The real test

Anne fidgeted with her hair as she waited outside the examination room. After a few minutes, Chris emerged from the room, submerged in his Transfiguration book and muttering to himself.

"Got that right…Damn, I missed this one… This one okay…"

"Chris?" Anne blurted.

Chris dropped the book and stared at Anne. "You scared me," he said as he picked up his book.

"Sorry," Anne said. "I need to talk to you."

"Yeah, me too," Chris sighed. "I also read the Prophet today."

Anne stared questioningly at him. "You know… the murder of the owner of the Hog's Head," Chris said impatiently.

"WHAT?" Anne exclaimed loudly, earning a disapproving look from some passing students.

Chris pulled Anne aside and looked at her gravely. "Whatever happened a trillion years ago is happening right now," he said in a dark tone. "We have to do something."

"We?" Anne snorted. "Chris, this is up to the Ministry…"

"Wouldn't it be fun if we solved this?" Chris grinned, his eyes twinkling.

Anne rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Chris…" Chris grasped Anne's arm and looked deep into her eyes.

"Anne, we saw the murderer that night," Chris snapped. "You can't deny that."

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not my father?" Anne said exasperatedly.

Chris stared at her blankly and looked away, letting go of her arm. Anne opened her mouth to speak, but a lump in her throat made her remain silent.

Chris looked at her again and snorted. "What's happening to us, Anne? It seems like we don't know each other anymore."

"I know, and I don't like it," Anne sighed.

They looked at each other and suddenly they burst out laughing. "That sounded so… tragic," Chris chuckled.

Anne laughed and hugged Chris. "Okay, I'll help you. Let's solve the big mystery."

Later that day 

"You're going to what?"

Marcela was gaping at Chris and Anne, and Andrew crossed his arms. "Anne, I don't think this is a good idea," Andrew said. "Maybe we should go with you."

"No, no," Anne said. "We'll be fine!"

Marcela embraced Chris tightly and started crying. "Oh, for God's sake, Mar…" Chris seemed pretty embarrassed. "I can take care of myself. After all, we're just going to spy in this 'ghost'"

"If we don't return before breakfast tomorrow morning, inform my parents," Anne said. "But I'm sure nothing is going to happen, okay?"

"And what am I supposed to tell Wayne?" Andrew asked.

"That I'm sick or something," Anne sighed. "I don't know, come up with something convincing enough."

Anne looked at Andrew, who had concern filling his eyes. "You're not your father, Anne. Please do be careful."

Anne nodded and gave Andrew a hug. "Let's go," Anne said to Chris. "While everyone is distracted."

The Common Room was packed, and no one would notice them part. After a final wave from Marcela and Andrew, Chris and Anne left the Gryffindor Tower and they put the invisibility cloak on.

They arrived to Hogsmade after dodging a couple of teachers and even Headmaster Hagrid. Hogsmade looked even creepier without the usual light from the Hog's Head at the end of the street.

The Hog's Head was surrounded by magical barriers, forbidding any wizard or with to enter.

"Where should we start?" Chris asked. "I mean, if you were a crazy ghost trying to murder shop owners… where would you be?"

"I wonder why it kills shop owners," Anne frowned.

"I have one guess… maybe he tried to put a shop of some sort but other owners refused? I don't know, I'm as lost as you," Chris sighed.

They heard some bushes rustle and they turned around quickly. Anne drove out her wand, Chris doing the same.

"Whoever you are, stay where I can see you!" Anne yelled.

"Anne?"

Harry Potter came out of the bushes, closely followed by other wizards. Anne felt her face very red and her heart beating fast.

"What on Earth are you doing here?" Harry snapped, and Anne lowered her head. "Do you have any idea of how dangerous Hogsmade is right now?"

"It was my fault, Mr. Potter," Chris said in a strong voice. "I dragged her along because I wanted to solve the mystery of the murders that have been going on."

Harry's eyes lingered in Chris and then he turned to look at Anne again. "Whatever the reasons might have been… It is very dangerous that you are here. I'll take you two to Hogwarts, and let's hope you don't face expulsion…"

All of a sudden, a very strong wind started blowing, and Chris grasped Anne's arm very tightly.

"The ghost!" He yelled and Anne nodded.

"Dad, the same thing happened a few nights ago! We saw someone!" Anne bellowed, but her father didn't seem to hear her.

"Stay here!" he yelled as he pushed them inside one of the stores.

"But Dad…" Anne started, but Harry pushed them in and locked the door behind him.

Anne tried to straighten her hair as Chris looked around. "We're in so much trouble," Chris sighed.

"You shouldn't take all the blame," Anne said. "We both planned this."

"But I don't have anything on my record," Chris said. "Another smudge on your behavior and you will expelled."

CRASH!

Anne looked at Chris. "Was it just me or did I just heard something break?"

"Over there," Chris said, pointing to the back of the store. He walked over to the counter and tried to have a look.

"It's so dark," Anne said, joining him.

"I'll go check," Chris said, drawing out his wand.

"No," Anne said, fear rising in her chest. "I'll tell my father, just stay here."

Anne ran over to the door, but she couldn't open it. She grabbed her wand and tapped the door. "Alohomora!"

Nothing. She tried with another incantation, but it was useless. She cursed under her breath and turned to look at Chris.

"My dad locked the-"

Chris was nowhere to be seen and Anne knew that he had gone to the back of the store. She swallowed hard and decided to follow him.

It was very dark, but she could figure out a door in one of the walls. "Chris?"

The door blasted open and something collided with Anne so hard that it drew the breath out of her. She fell hard on the floor, and felt her ribs throbbing with pain. She coughed uncontrollably and she narrowed her eyes as light flooded the room.

"I thought that after the other night, you two bloody kids would mind your own business." A large man with chains attached to his wrists was staring at Anne, pointing his wand at her.

"What?" Anne gasped. She could see through the man and she trembled. It was really a ghost!

"120 years ago I wanted to have my own store of dark magic artifacts in Hogsmade, but the owners of the other shops refused," the man said. "And before I could finish them all, I got arrested and put into Azkaban. Do you know how does it feel like to die, watched by at least other twenty prisoners?"

Anne tried to move, but the man waved his wand and pain invaded Anne's body. "I was in limbo all these years, not able to figure out how to get out, but now that I can…" The man cackled sinisterly. "People will believe in ghosts now."

"Anne…" Anne looked next to her and gasped. The thing that had collided with her was none other than Chris. His face was covered in blood and Anne felt her heart stop as she saw his shirt soaked in blood as well.

"He's done for," the man said. "But you… I'm afraid that I can't leave any witnesses."

Anne stood up, shaking badly. "What makes you think that a skinny wretched teenager like you will be able to defeat me? I'm already dead! There's nothing you can do."

"Maybe not," Anne smirked, blood dripping from her nose. She wiped it with her sleeve and chuckled. "But I'll give it a try."

"Impedimenta!" Anne bellowed but the spell went through the ghost, who merely cackled insanely.

"I told you! Estreatus!" Anne was blasted off her feet and hit the wall behind her. She fell, and she couldn't get up.

She felt the man standing beside her and cold surrounded her. "This is your end, my meddling friend… AVADA KE-"

Anne heard blasting noises everywhere, followed by a high-pitched scream. The light that had flooded the room before seemed to have gone. It was all pitch-black again.

"Anne, are you all right?" Anne raised her head and saw her father staring anxiously at her.

Anne nodded and turned to look at Chris. His eyes were closed, his brown hair drenched in blood.

Anne ignored her father's questions as she crawled over to Chris. "We have patched him up a bit but people from St. Mungo's are on their way, he seems a bit delicate…"

Anne kneeled next to Chris, apparently lost in thought. One of the wizards called Harry, who hesitated a bit, and then walked over to him.

Anne felt tears running down her face as she saw Chris's unconscious body. "Oh, Chris, please don't die," Anne croaked. She took one of his hands between hers and clutched it tightly.

"I love you," Anne whispered. Anne felt shocked for a minute, because the words had left her mouth without her thinking about it. She felt confused and light-headed as she let go of Chris's hand.

She breathed deeply as she felt this new feeling invade her heart. "I love him as a friend, of course," she thought desperately. "He's my best friend."

She felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned to face her father. "You and Chris are going to St. Mungo's, okay?"

Anne nodded. She knew it would be useless to fight about it. "What about the ghost?"

Harry pointed to a large steel box standing in the middle of the room. "Courtesy of my friend Draco Malfoy," Harry said, a smirk lurking in his smile. "This ghost will never give us any trouble again."

Two Healers put Chris on a stretcher and Harry kissed his daughter on the forehead.

Anne said nothing as a Healer asked her to lie on a stretcher. Harry smiled at Anne and promised her that after filling some papers he would go get her. "Your mom already knows. She's waiting in St. Mungo's."

Anne lay down, still not saying a word. Harry clutched Anne's hand and shook his head. "Honey, promise me you will never try to do something like this again."

Anne looked at him, her eyes filled with defiance.

"I don't know… I'm your daughter after all."


	16. Ch 16 Dissapointment and unknown feeling

Chapter 16- Disappointment and unknown feelings

"Your eye looks dreadful."

Marcela and Anne were sitting in the Gryffindor common room, and Andrew laughed. Anne had just arrived from St. Mungo's after being in a bed for two days (Anne's mom had insisted).

"I can't believe you couldn't see Chris," Marcela said, her voice filled with concern.

"He's fine, Dad saw him several times and he said that Chris was as sarcastic as ever," Anne smiled weakly.

"I knew it would be dangerous. But you never seem to listen," Andrew reproached.

"Save the lecture," Anne said as she looked around. The portrait hole opened violently and Wayne appeared, his face very red and sweaty.

"Anne!" He ran over to Anne and embraced her.

"Wayne… my ribs…"

"Sorry," Wayne said, letting go and looking anxiously at Anne. "I was so worried, I couldn't get out of here, I thought-"

"We'll leave you two alone," Marcela said and she and Andrew left.

Anne couldn't look at Wayne. She felt like she had cheated on him. She had lied about where she was that night and now the confusing feelings about Chris.

"I'm sorry I lied," Anne said in a small voice.

"Hey, you're a Potter," Wayne smiled. "You're supposed to do crazy things like that. But next time let me know. You can tell me anything."

"Anything, eh?" Anne said thoughtfully.

"Yes, dear, anything."

Anne looked at him and her eyes were filled with tears. "I'm afraid… I'm afraid we have to stop seeing each other."

Wayne stared at her in disbelief. "What? Why?"

"I don't want to hurt you," Anne said. "I'm confused right now at the moment. You're a wonderful guy, you don't have to be with someone who can't think straight. You deserve better."

Wayne remained silent, only staring at Anne. He looked at his hands and neither of them said anything in what seemed an eternity. Wayne finally decided to break the silence.

"I just want to say… that no matter what, you can always trust me. I can be your friend, and if you need me… you know, I don't have to continue, right?"

Anne chuckled and sighed. "I'm so sorry."

Wayne nodded. "Do what you think is right." Anne smiled and hugged Wayne for a long time.

The next day 

"Wait!" Anne was running behind Andrew, June and Marcela. The four of them were already late for breakfast, and Anne was very behind.

"Hurry up!" Marcela squealed. Hagrid had told them that the OWL results would be given at breakfast, and Anne was eager to see what she had scored.

Anne's robe tangled with one of the statues and her friends disappeared from her sight. "Damn, damn, damn!" She also realized one of her shoelaces was undone. She kneeled down and cursed all the while.

"Late?"

Anne raised her head and gasped. Chris was standing in front of her, wearing regular muggle clothes and his face featuring a few scars.

"A hug?" Chris opened his arms wide, smiling widely. Anne almost jumped into his arms, her heart bouncing with relief.

"I was told your face would be unrecognizable, but those scars really suit you," Anne mocked without letting go of Chris.

"Yeah, I'm definitely a chick magnet," Chris chuckled.

They looked into each other's eyes, but Anne felt uncomfortable and looked away. "The OWL results! I have to see them, come on!"

Anne started walking away, feeling extremely nervous, and she knew it wasn't because of the results.

"I already have them. I just came to say goodbye." Anne turned to look at Chris, confused.

"I mean, my parents are waiting outside. I'll see you starting next term," he said, sensing Anne's reaction.

Anne walked over to him and frowned. "I want you to read this letter," Chris grimaced as he handed Anne an envelope.

Anne took the envelope and clutched it tightly. "Don't read it right now," Chris said seriously. "You will have all summer to read it and think about it."

He started to walk away, but suddenly stopped. He didn't turn to look at Anne. "I heard you. I guess I wasn't that unconscious."

Anne looked at Chris as he walked away. He disappeared from her sight and she sighed, clutching the envelope in her hand tightly.

To be continued… 


End file.
